Destroying Her
by S2xBlizzard-AngelxS2
Summary: There are different kinds of monsters that used to roam the world with humans. Through an accident, they became misunderstood and hunted. The last 2 remaining mystics, the most feared monsters, are on the run, but what happens when Ikuto finds one, and maybe doesn't feel the hatred he is supposed to feel? Will he risk his crown for a monster?
1. Meeting Her

**If you like this story I have a new poll! Please vote for it and I will continue it! :D**

**If voting doesn't work then PM me or post your choices in your Review.**

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

"Ikuto, I can't believe you did that!" Amu yelled.

"Amu! Please believe me!" Ikuto begged.

"I didn't tell anyone."

"Then how do they know I'm a mystic?" She gestured to the soldiers outside the window aiming their bows, "When you were the only one who knew?"

Amu and Ikuto had been yelling like this for, at most, five minutes before Amu shut up and walked to the two double doors that were also windows. She pushed them open, stepped out, spread her angel wings, and took off really fast into the sky. However, her speed was no match for the highly trained archers below.

Everything turned into slow motion for Ikuto. The archers let go of their arrows. It was like an eclipse. The arrows propelled up into the sky and blocked the sunlight.

"No! AMU!" Ikuto creamed after her running to the edge of the balcony.

Ikuto shot up in his bed. He was breathing heavily and sweating like none other. He had that same dream every other day for the past week; it was starting to get to him. The maid rush in and clean him up. He does the same thing he has done for the past week. He pushes them out and sits on his balcony and remembers what really happened. That night that always haunted him.

Ikuto had been trying to forget what happened to Amu but it always found a way to come into his mind. Everyday like today he would be getting ready to head to see princesses in the dining hall. However, today he couldn't stop remembering what happened to Amu as he button his shirt. His vision went black and he had to feel for the next button and its corresponding hole. He started to loss feeling in his fingers when he vaguely felt the floor hit his side and his sister's voice calling to him, but all he could murmur was, "Amu." Ikuto felt hand lift him up, place him on the bed, and say good-bye.

Colour started to come to Ikuto's vision, but it wasn't his room he was looking at nor was he lying done.

He was running.

Running fast than he had ran before. He ran past the old tree they called "Father Time" and he jumped over the river. He reached his favourite tree an old weeping willow. He jumped on to the nearest branch and started to climb he got to the third highest branch and stopped.

"Ikuto! Prince Ikuto!" He heard the knights calling, but he liked it here. He could watch the birds fly, sing, and take care of their families like he wished his would do to him. They never paid any attention to him anymore. They only cared about having the next queen ready and he was only eight years old.

"Get her!" He heard some more knights' call, but they weren't looking for him, they were looking for the young girl climbing up this tree. The girl hopped out of the tree when they were gone, but Ikuto was fascinated by her odd hair colour.

He jumped from the top of the tree and landed in front of her. He was shocked at how beautiful she was at such a young age.

"Hi." He said.

"What do you want?" She asked rudely taking in his prince-like clothing.

"What's your name?" He asked and he felt refreshed to hear her be so rude to him.

"I don't want to tell you." The petite girl stammered.

"Then I'll call you Angel." Ikuto told her.

"What?" She exclaimed and looked at him frightened.

"Is there something wrong with that name?" Ikuto asked confused.

"Don't you know who I am?" The girl asked.

"Nope." Ikuto answered.

"You don't." She echoed.

Ikuto stared at her. She was smaller than him, but she had pink hair and golden eyes. She looked familiar, but he didn't know why.

"You're pretty." He blurted out. They both blushed at his out burst.

"Ikuto! Prince Ikuto!" Someone called from the distance, but he heard them getting closer.

"You're the prince and you don't know who I am?" She was shocked and her golden eyes widened.

"My parents never talk to me." Ikuto confessed. "Hurry and hide in the tree."

The girl climbed into the tree and was out of sight as the knights came barreling into the path.

"Ikuto, have you seen the refugee named Amu Hinamori." They asked him.

"What do they look like?" Ikuto asked.

"She at pink hair and golden eyes." They told him and Ikuto heard Amu's breath hitch.

Ikuto looked up into the tree. Amu looked at him and pleaded that he didn't tell them. He remembered seeing her picture at the market.

"Prince Ikuto?" The Knight asked, "What are you looking at?"

"A bird that is new to this tree and it's very pretty." Ikuto answered. He watched Amu blush because somehow she just knew he was talking about her.

"Can you answer the other question?" Another Knight asked.

"No I haven't seen her." Ikuto spoke with as much authority as an eight year old could have.

"Well, anyway you have to get back to the palace my prince." They led him away from his favourite tree.

"Thank you." Amu whispered and the wind carried the sentence to the prince's ears. He turned towards the tree and smiled.

* * *

**Did you like it?**

**DON'T FORGET ABOUT MY POLL!**

**Read and **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	2. Catching Her

**Thanks to everyone who has waited for this story to be updated . . .**

**It probably won't be awhile until the next chapter, but here is chapter 3!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Ikuto hadn't seen Amu since he was eight. . . He was now ten.

If he could focus on his political studies, his parents would be happy and then he would be happy. Or, at least, that was how it used to be. Now, all he thought about was the girl with pink hair, and the knights called her 'Amu'. Everyday, Ikuto made it his mission to go to the tree, but she was never there.

Ikuto sighed.

"What is the matter, Ikuto?" A princess, he was forced to meet, asked him politely.

He glanced at the girl out of the corner of his eye, "Nothing."

She sat straighter and then looked down on him. He, in turn, looked away from the wooden table and faced her.

"Am I not good enough for you, Prince?" She spat.

In truth, she was two years older than Ikuto and he hated it, but that wasn't the reason he was being so withdrawn because usually he would pretend to enjoy their company and tease them. However, today his parents caught him as tried to leave his room and miss the appointment with this princess- his punishment; he was forbidden to go the tree. And worse, he had a guard that watched his every movement.

"That isn't it." Ikuto answered finally as he looked away.

"Then what?" She asked and Ikuto could tell she was getting tired of this.

"I just don't want to be here." He stated.

She looked at him; she was appalled. She stood up and slammed her hand down on the table in between them.

Ikuto waited for her to say something, but she merely stomped off acting like her age. That was another thing that got on Ikuto's nervous, when princesses came and acted like they were already adults. They expected him to act that way too, but Ikuto hated it. He was ten, not twenty.

Ikuto didn't chase after the princess, like she had hoped and so when word reached his parents' ears, they paid him a visit. Luckily, he hadn't moved from his spot at the table.

"Ikuto." They scolded.

"I don't want to be here." Ikuto grumbled and looked out the window across the table.

"And so you want to go to the tree?" His mother asked and Ikuto cast a glance in her direction to tell her she was correct.

"Then were you protecting the refugee with full knowledge that we were looking for her?" His father demanded to know.

Ikuto turned to him fully and asked, "Who?"

"The girl with pink hair, we found her this morning at that tree you always visit." He father realized he said too much and clamped his mouth shut.

Ikuto, on the other hand, had to do everything in his power to remain calm and act as if it didn't faze him. So instead he asked, "What did she do anyway?"

"You're too young to understand." His mother stated quickly.

Ikuto stood abruptly, "I too young to understand, but I'm old enough to get married." Ikuto looked up at his parents, "Tell me where the sense in that is?"

They looked at him sadly and then complied, "Fine we will explain the basics."

Ikuto followed his parents to the library.

* * *

Meanwhile, a girl, who was technically 8 years old, but looked 12 years old, was jumping up to higher branches in the weeping willow tree where she had met the prince.

"Hinamori." The knights kept exclaiming, but then suddenly the sound of movement vanished. They could hear her hopping on branches before, but now there was nothing, except the summer breeze.

They walked to the base of the tree and looked up. She was no way to be found.

"Do you see her?" One knights asked.

"She isn't over here." They all said after one another.

They sighed with frustration, "How does she keep escaping?"

"Could she be a mystic?" The youngest knights asked.

"Boy, that's just legend." The older ones mocked him.

The younger knight glanced back at the tree and for a second he thought he saw her laughing at them, but she vanished.

The other knights noticed his hesitation as they mocked, "Get your head out of the fairytale books, boy."

They laughed and the younger knight half-heartedly laughed with them.

As the knights walked further and further away, Amu jumped out of the trees beside the weeping willow.

"Retards." She whispered after them, "I can't control my wings yet."

Amu came to this tree everyday around lunch because that was the only time her parents were away. It was one of the rules they set out; don't go onto the palace property. But, how could she keep from breaking that rule when the boy's smile and blue eyes found a way into her mind.

She sighed as twenty minutes slid by. She had to get going, but as she anxiously waited for the hopeful arrival of the prince, someone emerged from the forest. She was small and looked to be about 6. She looked lost and scared.

"Excuse me?" Amu whispered gently.

The girl turned her head and violet eyes shone at Amu. Immediately she knew this was the princess, Utau. Everyone knew about her, just like they knew about her brother, but everyone knew Utau because of her fascinating eyes and her groundbreaking voice. She was 6 and managed to have a voice like none other.

Utau looked at Amu, "I-I'm lost."

Amu smiled, "Let me help you find your way back to the palace."

Utau smiled at Amu and then eagerly took her hand. They walked down the path the knights had gone down and after a moment Amu decided to ask, "How did you manage to get lost?"

"My maid was taking me for a walk when one of the new knights came and took her away." Utau mumbled quickly like she talked about some secret. "Then I saw Iku, and followed him, but then the knights caught him and I couldn't keep up when they took him back the palace."

Amu smiled at the short of the prince's name, Ikuto. After a couple of moments the princess turned to Amu, "Do you know where you are going?"

Amu looked at the princess, "I thought I did."

Utau gripped Amu's handed tighter and then looked at the bushes as they rustled frantically.

Four men came out and Utau hid behind Amu.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" The largest man asked with a bloodthirsty tone.

"I think the princess and a maid." Another, smaller, man added.

These people had eyes that displayed how twisted their minds were as they reached from Amu and Utau.

"Wait." The largest bellowed.

"Hold the princess for ransom." The man looked over Amu and her skin crawled.

Amu bent down to Utau, "Close your eyes and plug your ear. Go to your happy place and no matter what happens do not open your eyes until I tell you to."

Utau looked at her as the men pulled her away.

"What can we do with her, boss?" The men were already letting their hand roam.

"Utau, close your eyes." Amu's tone became older and more mature. She couldn't control her under-developed wings, but she could control the power she had.

Utau huddled in a ball, closed her eyes and plugged her ears.

Amu eyes glowed and eerie blue. She skin became ice cold to touch and the men flinched away.

"What?" They stammered and Amu turned to face them. They flinched again at her eyes.

A shiver slowly crawled through Amu's body. Amu knew what she doing, but she didn't know the consequences. She was calling upon the one power her mother forbid her from using because the angelic mystic could destroy the world with her ice power and the devilish mystic could destroy the world with her fire power. And slowly through the generations the knowledge of mystics nearly vanished- some pockets of people still believed they existed and they were called slayers- but the mystics learned how to conceal themselves in society.

"She-she's one of _them_." The largest spat with disgust.

Amu smirked as she leaped for the man, but half way through the leap she fell to the ground. Her mother's voice raced through her mind_, "I'm sealing your powers, young lady. Do not give yourself away."_

Amu cursed. She forgot her mother had placed a spell on her that alerted her mother when Amu was channelling her powers. The spell immediately sealed Amu's powers.

"Is angel all out of power?" The largest picked up Amu by her hair.

Amu tried to laugh, but the men tossed her to the ground.

"Scar her." The men said smugly.

"I'm only eight." Amu begged as the men pulled at her clothes.

"And that means you might die half way through." One man whispered into her ear as he ran his tongue over her neck.

Utau gasped and Amu looked at her. Fury built up in Amu, this would scar Utau more.

"Close your eyes and plug your ears." Amu screamed, "No matter what."

Amu gasped as a cold blade ran down her arm. Blood spilled from the crack in her arm.

"Stop." Amu scream and struggled, but this only made the blade go deeper and in a more zigzag pattern down her fore arm. She could feel her powers pushing against the seal.

Amu was topless, and Amu realized that they weren't going to rape her because they found pleasure in blood, not sex. They slid a blade down from her collar bone to the side of her chest and down to her stomach. They did this to both sides of her body.

Amu cursed as she cried, "Stop."

She felt the powers building up as they started to add some cuts to her back. The only problem with this seal was that Amu couldn't reach her mother's mind to tell her what was going on.

The largest man walked up really close to Utau and pulled her to her feet.

"Open your eyes." He growled and she did.

"No." Amu screamed, but it was too late Utau opened her eyes and she stared in horror at Amu. The man holding Utau gestured to switch places and the smaller man held Utau up, but Amu didn't let that happen.

She slouched over gasping at the pain that suddenly became too real. Suddenly, the blood on her skin froze and the men dropped her.

"Hold her, she won't scared us a second time." The largest man pulled out his knife.

Amu's powers broke through the seal.

"Close your eyes." Amu screamed and Utau did as power surged from every open cut on Amu's body. A light blue and white light burst from Amu's body and knocked back the men.

They were only knocked out because Amu used too much power to break the seal.

"Utau." She whispered quickly.

Utau was about to open her eyes.

"No." Amu quickly placed her hand over her eyes, "As long as your eyes are closed I can't hurt you."

Utau nodded and Amu quickly picked her up. Amu didn't look twelve anymore, she looked fourteen because it was one of the effects of using her powers; aging. Only until she reach sixteen did the aging affects slow down.

Amu ran to the palace and suddenly her feet knew exactly where to go. She got to a garden entrance.

"Utau." A maid gasped. Amu was still glowing ever so slightly.

Amu placed Utau on the ground and turned.

"Wait," The maid tried to stop her, "The king and queen have been looking for her. I sure they would like to thank you."

"That would be the last thing they would do to me." Amu smiled sadly, but the maid didn't see it as Amu raced into the forest.

"_Amu." _Her mother's voice growled into her head. _"Get back home, now!"_

Amu flinched but raced straight home going through the forested areas because she was still shirtless.

* * *

When she got home, her mother gasped at the sight of her, but quickly grabbed a shirt. However, she still had something important to tell Amu.

"Quickly come inside." Her mother's voice didn't sound angry anymore, but there was anxiety.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the palace, the king and queen frantically looked over Utau.

"You're freezing." Utau's mother gasped.

Utau shrugged as she shook, she didn't acknowledge the coldness in her bone, only the fear in her mind. She couldn't remember what the girl, who had saved her, looked like; only her voice.

No matter how many times the king and queen asked Utau, she could recall who had saved her. After awhile they gave up asking because as much as their daughter's safety was important, they had a kingdom to run.

* * *

**There you have it!**

**Actually, I might add one more chapter soon because **

**as I was reading it over I decided it wouldn't be nice to have you guys wait**

** on such a sour chapter.**

**Read and**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	3. Forgetting Her

**Here is Chapter 4! Finally found time! :D**

* * *

It had been two weeks since Utau was saved by Amu and Utau was terrified because she could not remember Amu's voice anymore. Each time she tried to focus on the voice or maybe the brief flash of pink in her mind, everything vanished, it was like someone was holding it back from her or locking it away.

Utau didn't leave her room. Her parents were fine with this, but they made sure to punish the people who left her on her own. The maid and the new knight (he was the one who was being mocked by the older knights during the search for Amu) were executed. Ikuto wasn't pleased with this decision, but he couldn't do anything to change their minds because to them, their children's lives are more important and those two people put their daughter in danger.

Ikuto was running back from the willow tree with fear coursing through his body. It was the middle of summer, there was no reason for why the willow tree was losing its leaves. The tree was dying, but it was only eight years old. There was no reason for it to be dying so young. It made Ikuto fearful because he was afraid that this meant a plague was coming.

When Ikuto got to the palace the first thing he did was try to find his parents to let them know, but they weren't in their office.

"Prince," The guard called when he saw Ikuto running by, "Your parents are with Utau."

Ikuto stopped briefly to hear what he said and then shouted a thank you before racing to his sister's room.

"What do you mean you can't remember?" His father's voice echoed through the hall.

Ikuto ran closer to Utau's room.

"I'm telling you, I can't remember the girl who saved me." Utau whispered.

"But you know it was a girl." Ikuto's father found it hard to believe.

"Please, Papa, I have no idea. I'm not protecting anyone from you." Utau, for being six, sounded confident.

"Utau, honey, please tell you father who saved you." Ikuto's mother urged.

"I am." Utau screamed, "I don't know."

Ikuto's father was about to say something, but then Ikuto walked in.

"I know." Ikuto stated. "But you'll think I'm lying."

His parents were about to argue, but Ikuto won't let them talk as he said, "It was the refugee, Amu."

His father laughed out loud, "You can't fool me, son."

"I'm not." Ikuto told him, "I was watching out my window."

His parents glared at him and then pulled him from the room, but not before telling Utau that they would finish the discussion later.

"Are you saying a _mystic_, those evil beasts, save my daughter." His father growled and shoved Ikuto to the floor.

"Aruto." Ikuto's mother warned.

Ikuto nodded and didn't get back up.

"I don't believe it." Aruto exclaimed, "Those beasts can't kill my parents one year and then save my daughter another."

"That was twenty years ago." Ikuto exclaimed, "And you told me that there can only be two."

"So -" Aruto tried to say.

"Amu isn't twenty or anywhere close to twenty. She was two years younger than me, two years ago." Ikuto was so angry he didn't realize what he just admitted to until Aruto slammed his fist into the wall. Ikuto shrunk further away from his infuriated father.

"What?" Aruto bellowed.

Ikuto didn't say anything as Aruto dragged him away from Utau's room. Ikuto's mother followed calling after Aruto, but he wasn't listening. When they were in Ikuto's room on the other side of the palace, Aruto threw Ikuto on to the floor.

"Our people hate mystics because they killed our king and queen." Aruto raged.

"But you want to punish a girl who wasn't even around when that happened." Ikuto countered.

"Her mother was." Aruto answered with sorrow.

"So you'd use Amu to lure her mom here." Ikuto asked.

Aruto nodded and then smiled evilly, "And then kill them both."

"Why?" Ikuto begged to know.

"To end their species." Aruto told him, "We are so close."

Ikuto looked at his father, there was more then just wanting to get revenge on the species, but Ikuto wasn't sure what it was. Ikuto didn't say anything as Aruto stormed out of the room. It had been two weeks since Amu had saved Utau and even though it had been two years since he himself had seen her in person; he had a bad feeling that she wasn't going to be here much longer. However, Ikuto wasn't sure if the feeling was provoked by what his father said

Ikuto was thinking about Amu, well more so her species. He remembered what he knew; there are only two left, they live longer than humans, and there only two different types of mystics, 'angels' or mystics with ice and 'devils' or mystics with fire capabilities.

Amu was burning a hole in him mind, and so Ikuto decided to go the plaza at the bottom of the hill.

As Ikuto left the palace he vaguely recalled his parents telling him that mystics weren't the only creatures that existed that should be feared. Ikuto didn't believe him, but as he walked further into the forest he began to second guess his judgment.

There were two forests that surrounded the palace. One was bright, and peaceful; it was the one that had the willow tree in it. The other was the one that separated the common people from the noble people; it was dark, wet and uninviting. Ikuto tried to swallow the fear that was trying to overcome his ten year old mind.

He tried to look up at the sky, but when he did he realized that something was following him in the tree tops and that the tree tops blocked his view of the sky. It only added to his fear.

"Prince." A voice hissed. The voice was so distorted that Ikuto couldn't tell whether the voice belonged to a woman or man.

Ikuto refused to stop and turn around, but every muscle in his body was begging him to turn around.

_"Prince."_ The voice got hungrier.

The voice was about to speak again, but then it yelped and screamed. Ikuto hugged his knees as he shook. The scream made his stomach roll with fear.

Suddenly warmth surrounded him and immediately he thought of fire, but when he opened his eyes there was nothing.

"Prince," A mature motherly voice called, and Ikuto turned. He saw a woman with dark brown hair and golden eyes that looked like they could be on fire, but she continued to speak, "This is a dangerous place for you, please go back to your home."

The woman gestured to the castle.

Ikuto, on the other hand, shook his head. "I have to find someone."

The woman sighed, and spread her wings. They were thin bat-like wings that were so big she couldn't fully extend them across the path that was about 12 feet across.

"A mystic." Ikuto whispered in awe.

The woman snapped her wings shut and glared at Ikuto. "If you know of us, then I will forbid Amu from seeing you."

Ikuto suddenly was paying attention and put things together, "You're her mother."

The woman rolled her eyes and then shot up into the sky, but not before telling Ikuto to be careful. However, Ikuto wasn't slow either he saw the direction she was headed and followed her off the marked path and deeper into the forest.

* * *

**There you have it!**

**Read and **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	4. Fearing Her

**This probably isn't one of the stories some people want me to update at the moment, but I thought I would throw a couple of twists into this story . . . I had some unwanted inspiration. :P**

**But _Distance As Their Reward_ will get an update shortly :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ikuto." Aruto called down the hall towards his son's room.

There was no answer, but Aruto didn't worry too much about it as he casually walked back towards where he left his son hours before. According to all the knights, Ikuto was still in his room because none of them had seen or heard him leave.

Aruto was at the door and his knocked patiently. There was still no answer.

"Ikuto?" Aruto called slightly louder than before with worry lacing the word.

There was no answer. However, Aruto sighed and let his worries fade away because he figured his son was just upset with him and refusing to talk to him.

"Ikuto, look, you'll never understand what it was like to have both your parents taken from you." Aruto spoke soft enough to show sincerity, but loud enough for Ikuto to hear him.

There was some shuffling in the room, but no one came to the door. There was a crash and then someone murmured, "Oh crap."

Aruto swung the door open, but no one was there; not even Ikuto. He was about to yell for the knights, but then a young woman appeared before him. She was supposed to be his age, but there were some circumstances that allowed her to look even younger than she actually was.

First, the love he held for her clenched at his heart, and then fury at her species overwhelmed him. He charged at her. The woman leaped out of his reach and then hovered in the air before slowly floating down to the floor.

"Relax, Aruto." She said sweetly, but to Aruto's ears it sounded disgusting.

"Don't talk to me like that." Aruto snapped.

"Have you fallen in love with you're arranged bride?" She asked as she set her feet on the ground.

Aruto scoffed and then looked away.

She smiled and stepped forward, "I'll take that as a no."

He glared at the ground, "That only adds to my hate." He lunged at her, but she leaped into the air again and looked down at him sadly.

"I didn't mean to keep it from you for so long." She sounded sincere, but Aruto refused to believe anything she said.

"So, you told me about what you are," He spat, "The night before my parents were murdered by your mother."

"She didn't kill them, Aruto." She stated firmly.

Aruto turned and glared at her with fire in her eyes, but she wasn't done talking yet.

"And now you want to throw your son into an arranged marriage; which, by the way, you hated so much. Did you know he's attracted to my daughter?" She finished talking.

"Only because my parents wouldn't let me marry you." Aruto said it for the first time in his life. He had always thought it, but it always seemed like an excuse - until now.

The woman was stepping closer and closer to the window of Ikuto's bedroom. Aruto was still looking away; ashamed with himself because he realized he still had a longing to be with her, but he wasn't sure which held more place in his heart - hate or love.

"Aruto." She called for his attention.

They shared a look, "I won't visit you anymore. I'm going to go far away." She smile and then hopped out of the window.

"Midori." He called after her, but she vanished into the clouds.

He sat on his son's bed and realized Ikuto was still missing. He called two knights to search the castle before he put out an alert. He sighed and stared out the window in Ikuto's room.

"Like father, like son." He whispered weakly with a chuckle.

* * *

Meanwhile, Midori was flying back home to make sure that Amu had stayed put, like she was told. She felt around for Amu's energy and found her to be where she was suppose to be, but then also found the young prince, Ikuto's energy, but his was blacken with fear.

Midori hovered where she was and slowly got closer to the forest when she heard the woman's voice hiss at Ikuto. Out of impulse, Midori folded in her wings and dropped in front of the woman.

The snake woman looked at Midori with a yelp and fear coiling through her whole body.

"What are you doing?" She hissed rapidly.

Midori didn't answer as she burned to woman with only her glowing red eyes. The woman's shriek sent a chill up her spine. Midori turned and looked down at the shaking boy. She sighed and sent heat towards him to relax him.

"Prince," She called to him and he turned. "This is a dangerous place for you; please go back to your home."

She gestured towards the castle.

He shook his head, "I have to find someone."

The woman sighed because she knew he was looking for Amu, but she wasn't going to be around much longer. She spread her wings, but found she couldn't take off as fast as she was used to because her wings didn't fit in the small space.

"A mystic." He whispered in awe.

Midori snapped her wings shut and glared at Ikuto, but more at the similarities she saw of Aruto. "If you know of us, then I will forbid Amu from seeing you."

It wasn't really because he knew; although she was flabbergasted to hear that he knew about the mystics and it only sent fear into her veins because she didn't know how Aruto portrayed them to Ikuto.

"You're her mother." Ikuto said suddenly.

Midori rolled her eyes and then shot up in the air, but a pain ripped through her left wing and as she glanced over, she realized her snagged it on one of the branches in the trees. She sensed Ikuto struggle to follow her and she cursed his stupidity. Certainly if Aruto told Ikuto about the mystics he would have told Ikuto about the other creatures lurking in this dark forest.

Soon Midori's vision went black and she felt the air rushing past her. Faintly she felt herself crash into the ground. She moaned and went still, but not before sensing the deadly creatures around her.

"Stay away, Ikuto." She begged.

She heard the snickering of all the creatures getting ready to attack her weak form. Her last thought was; what weak creatures. Her last action was to send Amu a distress call and she also removed the seal as best she could from this far away.

She blacked out as she felt hands on her body and then everything went cold.

* * *

Ikuto was in the bushes watching. He managed to catch up, but he thought this is where they lived. Until he saw her fall. He heard her telling him to stay back, but he was about to ignore her. However, women with snake bodies came out of the shadows and started to swarm her.

Except, it seemed like the mystic managed to send a pulse out and it caused the snake-women to freeze slightly, but then they continued doing as they were.

Suddenly, it got freezing cold. Ikuto hugged his knees and watched intently.

The snake-women froze and looked around, they were all confused.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" A furious voice called from the other side of the forest.

"She put a seal on you, we all saw." One of the snake-women hissed smugly.

A girl stepped out and smirked, "Then why can I do this?"

The girl gripped the woman's neck. The woman struggled and then smirked as she signalled for another snake-woman to attack. The girl's eyes glowed as she whipped her head to stare at the moving snake-woman. The snake-woman froze in a statue of ice and then shattered.

"You made me kill her." She sighed.

At that moment, she glowed an eerie blue and pulses of light rolled off of the girl in waves. If it wasn't for the fact that Ikuto knew that Amu was a mystic, he wouldn't have been able to tell who she was, but not because of the eerie glow. It was because as she used her power she seemed to age at a rapid rate.

There was a slight, almost unnoticeable, shake to the ground and Amu dropped the snake-woman.

"Better slither back to your master." Amu growled.

The women glared, but whipped away and hurried back to their master.

When they were gone, the glow surrounding Amu seemed to melt away as she sank to her knees.

"Mom." Amu whispered.

There was no response from her mother and panic was clearly shown on her features.

"Mom, please." Amu begged, "We have to go, remember?"

Ikuto sat still, and didn't dare move a muscle. He was frozen in fear at Amu's drastic mood swing from brutal killer to panicked little girl. He felt confused with himself and thoughts of what his father came floating back to him.

_"They're merciless killers when the time comes."_ Ikuto remembered his father warning him.

Ikuto was certain that Amu wasn't like her ancestors, but now he wasn't sure and he found himself backing away and believing his father.

There was a moan and Ikuto looked forward at Amu and her mother.

"Mom." Amu gasped with relief and hugged her mom.

"I'm alright." She comforted Amu.

They hugged a moment longer and then Amu's mother pulled away and looked around.

"Where is the prince?" She asked Amu.

Amu eyed widened and then she stammered, "He-he was here."

"What did you do, Amu?" Her mother asked carefully.

"I." Amu looked towards the bush Ikuto was hiding behind, but didn't notice him, "I killed one of those gorgon things that were attacking you."

Her mother sighed and shook her head, "It's probably for the best."

Amu looked at her mom sadly, but she understood as she asked, "Time to go?"

Her mother smiled, "Time to go."

Her mother stood up and stretched with a cringe. She shook off the pain and stretched out her wings. They were practically healed and Amu's mother sighed with relief. All that as left of the cut was a scar and some lingering pain.

She shot up into the air, but she was careful about the branches.

Amu, on the other hand, was slower with her take off. She took a couple breaths to steady herself and then concentrated. Slowly and gracefully large angel wings arched out of her back. When they were out of her back completely there was a burst of cold air that knocked Ikuto back.

Amu looked over at the bush and whispered, "Good-bye, Ikuto."

She launched herself into the sky and vanished.

Ikuto got up and hurriedly ran home.

* * *

However, he missed a crucial piece of information about Amu's powers as an ice mystic.

The forest was quiet, and where Amu stood the frozen grass slowly thawed and where the gorgon was 'killed', she slowly began to materialize. She lay on the ground shaking, she was so cold, but she also was telling herself that she was alive and not dead.

"I'm alive." She whispered with a grateful voice.

That crucial piece of information was that the ice mystic cannot kill people, she merely imprisons them.

* * *

**There you have it!**

**On to _Distance As Their Reward_ . . .**

**Read and**

**R**

**e**

**v**

**i**

**e**

**w**


	5. Hating Her

**Sorry for the wait!**

**Thanks to all those who alerted, favourited, and reviewed this story!**

**Enjoy Chapter 6~**

* * *

Seven Years passed. They were slow and agonizing for Ikuto. Word spread that the refugee had fled the kingdom and a celebration was held, but now and even when they first held the celebration, it seemed too much. It wasn't like they killed them; that deserved a celebration.

Ikuto never told his parents about the dying tree and he never visited it anymore. For all he cared, Amu, the ice mystic, was a dream. She never existed and that also added to his dislike of the festival they held each year to celebrate the kingdom's 'triumph'.

"Ikuto." Utau called as she waved her hand in front of his face.

Ikuto's eyes focused back on reality and then he found his sister's face. When she was certain she had his attention she continued.

"They're here, brother." She growled with disgust.

She started to walk away but then Ikuto spoke up, "Why don't you join us? I have a friend that really wants to meet you." Ikuto smirked.

Utau stared at her brother with shock; he had never asked her to join them before, but she was always glad for it because now she couldn't refuse. Ever since she forget who saved her all those years ago, she closed herself off and her parents wanted her to go back out into the world and experience 'life'; if that's what they call partying until you forget what you did.

"No." She refused anyway.

Ikuto smirked, "Dad, will force you to go."

Utau scoffed, "Like I care."

"What if he orders your precious bodyguard to go?" Ikuto mildly threatened.

Utau glanced over her shoulder to see her bodyguard standing alert and waiting for her. She smiled at him, but the only reason she knew he saw was because his eyes flickered to her and then forward again.

Ikuto laughed and then tried to hold it in.

"I'm not going." Utau stormed off toward the door of the palace. They were in the main foyer and Utau was going to visit the tree that her brother used to visit so often. Utau still wasn't sure why. She stopped at the giant oak doors, "Ikuto," She caught his attention. "You've changed."

She left with her bodyguard in tow.

Ikuto sat still on the steps leading up to the other floors. He gritted his teeth; of course he had changed. He allowed his father to brain wash him into thinking mystics were evil creatures and he joined the war forces. Ikuto scoffed and then stood up to go find his friends.

* * *

Meanwhile, Utau was walking casually threw the forest. She sighed with peaceful bliss; she never knew how beautiful this part of the forest could be. Birds chirping, a gentle breeze blowing and no noises of battle.

She noticed her guard was ahead of her so she decided to play a trick on him. Utau darted behind a tree and off the trail, but she didn't go far as she giggled to herself. She sat at the base of a tree and watched her guard walk further and further away.

This was his training job; watching her. Utau glared at his retreating figure, but it was only half-hearted because as much as she hated the people who accepted her father's offer; which was watching Utau for a month and if she is unharmed by the end, they could join the war forces. However she couldn't hate this knight for his choice because he chose to stick around. It's been a year since the end of his trial period. Utau smiled to herself and then when she heard her name she only smiled wider.

"Utau." The knight yelled frantically.

His yells were getting closer and then Utau stood up; getting ready to reveal herself. When a shadow covered her and a hiss followed.

Utau yelled to her guard, "Kukai."

Kukai stopped and turned towards her just in time to see the snake-woman pulling her away. Kukai dove into the forest and followed the snake as best as he could, but she was much more agile. Kukai had lost her; he slammed his fist into a tree.

He started to walk around the forest aimlessly as he called Utau's name. It suddenly got cold, and Kukai looked around, but no one was there. He readied his weapon as he continued to walk around cautiously; he stopped calling Utau's name.

He suddenly felt a flash of extreme heat and then extreme cold, before he felt nothing different in the temperature around, but he did notice the forest seemed uglier and dark. He realized that the gorgon had pulled Utau into the dark part of the forest, which had grown in seven years.

Kukai still stood ready to fight as he walked deeper into the forest. He was about to give up when he came to a path, that was barely wore. He decided to follow it away from the castle's direction. After several minutes of silence and walking, Kukai came to an abandoned house. He walked to the door and knocked but there as no answer.

Kukai was about to step in when he heard a scream. Kukai put his weapon away and dashed off towards the noise. He only ran a short distance before he stumbled to a stop. He crouched behind a tree and resisted the urge to save Utau that instant. He would have been killed in an instant.

Directly in front of the tree he hid behind the earth dropped into a pit. This pit had a tree at its base and there were about thirty snake women surrounding it. There wasn't a sound as the snakes looked past the tree. Soon, a large snake-man slithered out from the shadows. He was massive; nearly as tall as the tree that Utau was tied to. Kukai noticed, with rage, that she was in nothing but her lingerie.

Kukai was about to step forward, but then a hand was placed on his shoulder, but when he looked no one was there. A voice whispered rapidly,_ "Wait, you idiot, unless you want her to die."_

Kukai returned to his crouching position and did as he was told from the unknown voice.

The snake-man hissed some words, but Kukai couldn't understand them. Kukai crept forward to hear more of what the man was saying.

"This is our moment." The snake-man hissed thickly.

"We can start a war with those two-leggers." He rose is arms and there was a cheer of hisses. "The mystics are finally gone and no one is protecting them anymore."

Kukai was confused, he lived in the village on the other side of the dark forest, the commoner's place, but he was always told that the knights were the ones protecting the kingdom. His parents were told the same thing. Is that why there seemed to be more war in the last seven years than there ever has been? Was it really because most knew to fear the mystics and that's why they stayed away?

Kukai inched forward once more to try to catch what the man was whispering, but then his knees slipped down the cliff leading straight into the pit of the snake-people.

The man roared, "Kill him, no one must know these things."

"Kukai." Utau cried, "I'm sorry."

Kukai couldn't say anything to comfort her in return because he was trying to battle off the snake-women. Finally, when the snake-man realized he was losing too many of his people he told them to stop. Kukai, in turned, stopped and stared at the giant creature. The snake-man slithered with lightning speed towards Kukai and then tossed Kukai to the side.

He landed with a thump, and then women raced out of their master's way as he continued his assault.

The snake man picked up Kukai and then raised him higher. The drop from that height would kill him, but a mixture of red and blue light caught Kukai's attention. However, that wasn't the only thing that caught his attention. He noticed that Utau was no longer tied to the tree.

The man raised his hand higher and threw Kukai to the ground. Kukai hit the ground and all he heard was Utau screaming, "Kukai!"

Kukai felt warmth surround his body as he slowly closed his eyes; he figured that he was dying. Utau's screams still reached his ears, "Kukai you can't die!"

Then she said something that surprised everyone, including herself and the snake-people. "Amu, Help me, Please!"

Everything became silent, so silence that it seemed as if no one was even alive.

_"Okay."_ A voice murmured, _"But just this once."_

Kukai realized it was the same voice that told him to stay behind the tree. Kukai knew the name, but everyone in the village knew the name of the mystic that ran away. He was shocked to hear Utau calling for her help and even more so to hear her accept.

Kukai struggled to open his eyes, but he managed. A girl with pink hair and golden eyes came into his view.

"If you wish to die, keep your eyes open." She told him, "But I'm sure Utau would miss you dearly."

Kukai stared at her with shock, "It's your choice." She told him.

A bright blue glow emitted from her body and Kukai closed his eyes as he thought he might be having a bizarre nightmare.

Amu stared down at the boy as he closed his eyes. The glow surrounding her faded as she turned to the snake-people.

"We thought you left." The master growled.

"That was what you should have thought, but this past summer was hot, you should have known what that meant." Amu responded.

He nodded, "Either your mother died, or you had returned."

"Unfortunately for you it was both." Amu stated as she looked at Utau who also had her eyes closed.

The man stared at Amu with shock, "Your mother is dead, but who hold the power of fire?" He asked.

"He's right." A woman joined, "Someone of your species has to hold the power of the flame in order for there to be balance."

"I can't tell you who holds the power." Amu stated as she grabbed Kukai and then flew over to grab Utau. "But I'm telling you to leave these two alone."

They glared at her with a smirk. It was a strange face Amu thought to herself.

Amu flew to a house and she noticed that the barrier her mother placed on the place as still up. She walked into the small house and put Kukai and Utau on separate beds. Her hand glowed a light green and she directed the light to Kukai. In her mind she felt all the bones fixing themselves and all the cuts healing.

She glanced at a mirror on a wall and wished she could do the same to the scars she received seven years ago when she first saved Utau. She walked out of the house and a yellow glow surrounded her. She was changing her face and her noticeable features.

The first 3 years after they left this kingdom were hell. Her dad had died and that was why they had to leave because they didn't have a human connection to the community and Amu's mother felt lost with out her husband. In those three years, Midori also died, but not before telling Amu of some other people she should meet.

She met those people in the last 4 years before she returned to this kingdom and as it turned out there are a lot more than just two powers of mystics, but they slowly vanished until Amu found them. They taught Amu some key things, like healing and changing her appearance. She was grateful to them and she thanked them silently as she walked towards the market place.

* * *

In the market place Amu stared at an old picture of herself stuck to a bulletin board.

"That shouldn't be up anymore." A boy said as he ripped it off. "She disappeared with her mother. Thank the lord." The boy stated happily.

Amu held every muscle in place as she tried not to reveal herself.

"I'm sorry, I'm new here." Amu stated with a half smile.

The boy looked at her for the first time and a little blush came across his cheeks.

"Oh, sorry. You just came during our festival, so I figured you knew." He smiled awkwardly.

"They have a festival when they didn't even kill them?" Amu said, but it was forced. She hoped he didn't notice.

"That's what I thought." A deep voice added.

"Oh, hey, Ikuto." The boy high-fived Ikuto and Amu turned to look at the person.

"Hey, Nagihiko." Ikuto responded.

Amu continued to stare at him. He had changed so much, but what changed the most was his aura. Before Amu barely noticed, but she knew he was kind, but not now; now his aura was filled with darkness.

Ikuto noticed her staring and smirked, "I over heard, you are new?" Ikuto continued to smirk. Amu hesitated as she nodded her head.

"I'm Ikuto, the prince." He boasted.

Amu huffed, "Is that how you greet everyone?"

Ikuto looked at her; he really looked at her. "Do I know you? You sound familiar."

Amu rolled her eyes, anyone she has ever met or saved will only remember her voice, it was a spell Amu cast on herself when she was little and her mom taught her for safety. "You must be mistaken, because I am new to this kingdom." she smiled.

Amu had gray eyes because they were to easiest to maintain and brunette curls. It wasn't her most attractive change, but it was easy to hold for long periods of time.

"Your name?" Ikuto asked.

Amu shrugged her shoulders, "I'm not really sure at the moment."

Nagihiko jumped in, "How about we call you Angel?"

Both Amu and Ikuto jumped at the name, but Ikuto was the only one who refused the name. "Not that name."

Amu looked at him and then at Nagihiko, "Angel will be fine." She smiled and then walked away. Ikuto and Nagihiko were about to follow her but then a small girl with blond hair came walking up and distracted them.

Amu thanked the girl under her breath because the transformation was getting tiring. Amu managed to find her way to a path to the forest and when she was sure that no one was around she changed back to herself with a sigh. She headed back towards the house that she left Kukai and Utau in.

* * *

**There you have it!**

**Read and**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	6. Being Saved By Her

**It has been just under 50 days since my last update . . . Oops! O.o**

**Thanks to those who reveiwed, favourited, and followed! :D**

**Thanks for your patience :P**

**~ Enjoy!**

* * *

When she reached the house, she noticed the door was ajar. Amu went into a portion of her power where she was very unstable. She turned invisible, but if she touched anything, the thing she touched would freeze. She carefully floated off the ground and making her way around the house. Nothing was out of place, except for the fact that Kukai was gone. He left Utau alone, unconscious on the bed.

Amu reverted to her normal form and growled at Kukai in her mind. What a dangerous thing he did, she thought to herself.

Her hand glowed a light green as she put her hand over Utau's head. Amu was slowly repairing the mental damage Utau had received over the years. Amu was just about to pull her hand away when she sensed someone entering the cabin.

Amu's eyes immediately turned a bright blue and her hand glowed blue as she whipped around to meet a blade coming down on to her. The knight, Kukai, was shocked as he dropped his hands and Amu tossed the sword aside.

"You monster." He growled, "What did you do to the princess?"

Amu felt no threat from him so she decided to tease him, "Princess? You mean Utau?"

"How dare you." Kukai exclaimed. Amu sensed that Utau had woken up, but Kukai continued talking taking no notice in the princess, "A filthy creature like you can't call the princess by her name."

"But a knight, such as yourself, should," Amu smirked, "So why don't you give it a try?"

Amu gestured to Utau who was pretending to be sleeping.

Kukai blushed slightly and his aura became bashful and shy.

"Come on, its time for you two to go, so wake her up." Amu smiled.

Kukai stepped closer, and Amu sensed Utau's heart beat faster with anticipation.

Kukai was about to say something when a violent tremor shook the cabin. Amu lifted off the ground and headed to the door.

"Stay here." She ordered.

* * *

"Princess." Kukai shook Utau softly when Amu was out of the cabin, "We have to go."

Utau's eyes flew open and she stared at Kukai with disappointment. She got out of bed and then sat there for a while. Kukai was already at the door, but Utau wasn't following.

"Princess, Hurry." He urged.

"Not until you call me by my name." Utau demanded.

Kukai looked at her frantically and begging her not to ask him to do that.

"Come on," She urged, "My father isn't here to scold you and besides, it's not like you can join the war forces now anyway."

"What makes you say that?" Kukai asked.

"One month, your trial period is up." Utau smiled at him, but he looked back at her with dismay. She sensed the flow of the conversation and knew she wouldn't like to hear what he was about to say.

"Actually, my trial period is two years." Kukai mumbled hoping she wouldn't hear him, but she did.

"Two years," She murmured, "That ends tomorrow."

"That's why we have to go back." Kukai urged. Utau's heart shattered.

She was on her feet and out of the door before Kukai could even blink. What was she thinking, she thought to herself. Sure Kukai was a year younger than her brother, but she was hoping for some kind of romance.

The tears in Utau's eyes wouldn't allow her to see the change in the forest. However, she wasn't going towards the snake-people, she was going towards a whole new creature.

Her eyes burned, and the smell burned her nose before she saw them from behind the tree she had to stop at. The odour was horrendous; it smelled of rotting flesh. When she looked around the tree, she had to hold every fibre of her being still so she didn't run away. They were ugly and grotesque. In fact she had no idea what they were.

They were the size of the trees they walked beside. They had no lips, only their teeth showed, and the sides of their mouths were ripped permanently so you could see their teeth from the sides of their face. There were holes in their heads where eyes should be. They had no hair anywhere on their body and they wore no clothes, so it was easy to tell the males from the females because their torsos were like humans. Their legs and arms were pale blue/grey and scaled with the odd rip in the skin to show muscle and the odd bone.

One of the creatures stomped closer to her hiding place and turned towards her, but someone placed their hand over her eyes and pulled her out of sight.

"Never let them look at you." She whispered to Utau, "They gaze into the soul and eat you from the inside out."

One of the creatures roared and Utau felt herself being pulling into the sky. When the hand was removed from Utau's face, she saw that she was in fact floating above the ground.

"Relax and it will be easier for me," The girl huffed.

Utau turned and stared at her saviour.

"It's nice to see you again." Amu smiled at Utau.

"Can you give me back my memories?" Utau asked immediately.

Amu was startled by the question, "How do you know I took them?"

"That's what they told me in school, only the ice mystic can do it." Utau urged, "And it was rumoured that you saved me when I was young."

Amu sighed and nodded. Her hand glowed white and Amu slammed the palm of her hand on to Utau's forehead.

The creature roared again, but this time it jumped off a tree and managed to grab Amu's ankle. Amu, keeping her focus on Utau, managed to keep her floating far above the monsters. Once the floating barrier was completely Amu realized she was being slammed into the ground. However, now she knew Utau was safe and so she could fight to her potential.

She rose to her feet only to realize how many of the creatures there were. Amu swallowed and then propelled herself in to the sky. She flew higher than Utau's floating barrier and higher until she could see the cabin; but even worse, she could see Kukai slowly making his way over towards the creatures.

Amu tried to reach him with her mind, but he was too focused on finding Utau. Amu shook her head for moment in his direction because he was still calling Utau, 'Princess'.

Amu focused her attention on the creatures, if she finished this fast Kukai wouldn't need to get involved.

Amu started to focus on her abilities and she started to glow white and light blue as she spiralled down towards the pack of monsters. Her wings disappeared and she plummeted into the center of the gathering. The creatures roared with triumph thinking they had caught her, but moments later a burst of white light shone through their group, immobilizing many. Finally, when she was sure she wouldn't kill herself, released the stored ice magic. The blue light emitted from her body and threw all the creatures away from her. They froze in mid air and when they hit the ground they shattered into pieces. Any that survived, raced off overcome with fear.

Amu slumped on the ground, completed exhausted. Slowly she used her mind to bring Utau back to the ground. However, she placed a spell on the spherical barrier and slowly lifted herself into the sky to disappear, but not before demanding Kukai's attention.

Once she knew she had his attention she told him, _"Only one name will free the princess, and you'd better hurry. Oxygen doesn't last forever."_

She helped Kukai find the princess, but once he did. She flew away breaking away from both Utau's and Kukai's mind.

Kukai stared at the princess in the crystal ball and slammed into it. He remembered what the voice told him, but he refused to listen right now because he had to get the princess out. Utau woke up and looked at Kukai with confusion, but then she realized her position.

She yelled at him, but he could hear her. The more she yelled, the less oxygen became available and then she was grabbing at her throat.

"Princess." Kukai yelled franticly as he watched the princess panic due to the lack of oxygen.

He slammed his fists into the ball trying to break it, but it was no use. The princess slowly put her hand on the crystal ball opposite to his and then she fainted. Kukai slammed the crystal ball a couple more times before he fell to his knees and cried, "Utau."

The crystal ball melted away and Kukai realized what he had to say and he felt stupid for ignoring the voice who told him earlier about the name, but he didn't dwell on it because the crystal melted away into freezing cold water. Kukai picked up Utau and carried her back to the cabin. He was hoping to see Amu, but she wasn't there.

He laid her on a bed and over her with blankets. He pulled over a chair and held her hand as he waited her to regain consciousness.

* * *

**There you have it!**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Read and**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	7. Unknowingly With Her

**Much faster to update :P**

**Thanks for the reviews, favourites, and alerts! :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Amu slowly regained her energy as she floated in the airstreams above the clouds. She came back to this kingdom to find someone of great importance to her power. Someone she thought couldn't exist; someone who was thought to be dead. Amu watched the festival going on below and thought of the only complication that was in her way.

This person was hiding as a friend to the royal family. This person was also known to be slightly crazy and so they were kept in the palace so they wouldn't disturb the public.

Amu growled lightly as she watched Ikuto traipse around with his friend. He might be her only way into the palace without sneaking in, like her mother. Amu sighed and then transformed, but this time she was a small brown bird.

Small, neutral colours and, surprisingly, animals were extremely easy to hold as a transformation. When she was learning to change her appearance the woman who was teaching told her that it was actually easier to change her whole appearance than just changing parts. Amu understood, kind of. The woman explained that it was easier to change the whole appearance because it was easier to distinguish what was the transformation and what was real. However, if you on change your hair and eyes you exert more energy trying to separate the real you and the transformed parts.

Amu glided down closer to the boys. They looked in her direction and started to snicker. Immediately, Amu thought something about her transformation was strange, but then she was attacked by a cat that was thrown at her. Amu didn't know what to do; the cat was trying to kill her, but she couldn't do anything strange. So, instead, Amu slowly lured the cat closer to a bush. Ikuto and his friends watched with curiosity because of all the times they had done this no bird tried to hop away; most tried to fly.

Once Amu was in the bush, she glanced at the direction of the boys; they were squinting, but soon they lost interest. In that instant, when they turned away, Amu quickly transformed into a big cat. The original cat realized what was happening and ran into the forest. Amu transformed into a cat that looked identical to the one that attacked.

She jumped out of the bush and started to look for Ikuto. She was watching people wandering by when suddenly two hands grabbed her and lifted her off the ground. She turned her head and saw Ikuto's face approaching quickly.

_That was easy_, Amu thought.

"Are you ready for your next prey?" He asked her as he pointed towards a larger bird pecking at the ground.

His friends snickered. Amu realized she couldn't go anywhere in this form as she struggled out of Ikuto's grasp. She hopped to the ground and raced to the bird, but made no attempt to claw at it as she ran past it and into the forest.

* * *

She wasn't sure when it happened, but it was seamless and she didn't notice the transformation taking place. However, when she reached to cabin; she was herself, minus clothing. However, that was a quick fix. Looking through some drawers she found a folded yellow and white dress. It was slim fitting and went to the ground. There were no sleeves, just two straps going over her shoulder and a deep V-neck at the front.

"Will this look strange?" Amu asked herself.

"No." A voice responded.

Amu whipped around; surprised her senses didn't notice the person getting so close. Amu looked at the knight and relaxed, until he pulled out his sword. His aura was tinted crimson with rage.

"What kind of trick were you trying to play?" He asked thrusting the sword to Amu's throat.

"She wanted her memories back." Amu said.

"So? Why did you trap her in the ball of ice?" Kukai demanded.

"It was necessary, until all of her memories returned. I was only teasing you." Amu ducked away from the sword.

Kukai tried to attack her many more times. However, Utau appeared at the door and demanded him to stop. He did.

"I'm going to have to erase his memory." Amu stated as she watched Kukai.

"Why?" They both asked urgently.

"I think, I can trust Utau not to tell her parents about me, but I'm not so sure about you." Amu pointed to Kukai.

Kukai put his sword away, "Fine. Erase my memories."

Amu nodded and then said, "It will include your time with Utau."

Kukai nodded, but Utau refused, "No." She stood between Kukai and Amu. She gave herself up as the solution, "If he tells anyone, you may kill me."

Amu wasn't surprised by this turn of events, in fact, she was hoping for them because it usually took days for her to regain her energy after whipping someone's memories of her. She didn't have the time to waste resting.

Kukai paled at the sudden outburst, but said nothing.

"Do you agree?" Amu asked, praying for him to say 'yes'.

Kukai looked at the princess and then whispered, "I won't tell a soul."

Amu smiled, thanked them, and then ran out of the door. On her way to the market she changed her appearance. Long brunette curls and grey eyes. She smiled to herself as she stepped out of the forest.

* * *

She was walking around without shoes, but she wasn't sure that was the reason why everyone was staring at her so obviously. Finally, just before Amu was about to burst, someone called for her attention, "Angel." They called.

Amu looked around vaguely recalling that Ikuto's friend had given her the name. Eventually, Amu picked out Ikuto and his friends approaching. As they got closer Amu picked out a piece of the conversation.

"She needs a different name." Ikuto urged.

"Why is that name so bad?" His friend asked.

"She doesn't look like an angel, at all." Ikuto answered simply. Nobody had realized that Amu may have heard what they were saying.

"Well, well, if it isn't the smug prince and his company." Amu greeted them acting as if she hadn't heard a thing.

Ikuto and his friends stared at her with interest, but she said nothing, feeling judged under their gaze.

Finally she said, "Is something wrong?"

No one hesitated as they ran off a list, "You have no shoes," Ikuto pointed out.

"You have long hair," Another friend pointed out.

"You have greyish eyes," The first friend added. The three things keep repeating.

"Is that a problem?" Amu asked.

"Long hair is uncommon, and a symbol of divine power." Ikuto responded, but then added, "In this city anyways."

Before anyone continued Amu jumped in, "Could I have your names?"

They all laughed and started their introduction.

"Nagihiko." The first friend said. Amu smiled at him; he was the first boy she met, the one who was talking to her about the festival. She vaguely recalled Ikuto calling him that, but she couldn't remember.

"Kairi," The second friend, whom Amu had never seen before, introduced himself.

Finally Ikuto smirked, "Ikuto, as you know."

Amu rolled her eyes. Kairi pushed on his glasses and then coughed, catching everyone's attention, "Your eyes are grey, which no one has ever seen here and finally, you have no shoes, obviously that's just weird."

Amu giggled to herself because Kairi felt the need to explain the rest of her strange attributes.

In the distance an owl who'd, the boys looked to each other with mild excitement.

"The annual ball is being held tonight." Nagihiko pointed out. "It's going to start once the sun has set."

Amu nodded watching the sky carefully.

"Would you like to come?" Ikuto asked with amusement and a smirk carved on to his face.

"I have never been to a royal party." Amu responded as she shifted her eyes to the prince, who was still as handsome as he was nine years ago.

"Well, now you are formally invited by the prince." He stated arrogantly. Amu rolled her eyes slightly, but then said, "I don't have a dress."

"That is the oldest excuse." Nagihiko chimed. "I'm sure Utau has some you could borrow."

Everyone agreed, and then told her to go to the palace with Ikuto. Amu glanced to the sky and then agreed to go with Ikuto, but she was more anxious about the thing she was sensing in the air.

* * *

Nagihiko and Kairi went in the opposite direction of Ikuto and Amu. The moment they were alone silence enveloped them. Ikuto sighed heavily and then rubbed his temples. They stayed silent until Ikuto reached a carriage with a man patiently waiting on top holding the reins to four horses.

"Ready to go, Prince?" The man asked curtly.

Ikuto didn't answer and so Amu smiled at the man as she nodded her head. The man was blown away by the prince's company and her bright attitude, quite the opposite to his usual. The man smiled back with a puzzled look.

Amu sat across from Ikuto in the small and cramped space. When the horses lunged forward at the crack of the whip Amu was nearly flung forward into Ikuto's lap, but she caught herself. She glanced over at the prince who didn't make a move to help her and noticed his eyes were laughing, but he was covering his mouth.

A quick check showed that his aura wasn't as black as before. She tried not to show the relief she was feeling. Obviously, Ikuto wasn't completely changed from her brief memory of him.

The ride was short and silent.

When they arrived at the castle the carriage door was opened and the driver smiled at Amu and helped her down. Amu followed Ikuto waiting for the judgment of people, but there was hardly anyone around. Quite different from her memory, which was lively and had a person everywhere you looked.

Amu barely heard Ikuto utter to himself, "Strange driver, he has never done that before."

Amu coughed lightly, and asked, "What did he do differently?"

Ikuto looked at her with surprise, but then shoot down her question with, "That wasn't for your ears."

Two maids passed shaking their heads at the prince, but Amu didn't notice as she countered, "Well, I did. Would you mind answering me?"

The maids stopped and turned to watch Amu and Ikuto walk further down the corridor. They looked at each other and smiled with hope. Their steps quickened as they hurried to tell someone about Ikuto's new company.

Ikuto looked down at the petite girl with more surprise. She must be really new to the whole royalty thing, Ikuto thought.

"That driver has never opened the door for me or any of my female company." Ikuto responded. Amu nodded and smiled, "See, that wasn't so bad."

Ikuto frowned and rolled his eyes. He was hoping for more of a reaction out of her, but she did nothing. The silence returned, but Ikuto's pace quickened. Amu wasn't sure why until they passed a door.

* * *

**There you have!**

**Exciting stuff! :P**

**Read and **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	8. Introducing Her

**Thanks for the reviews, favourites, and alerts! :D**

**~Enjoy!**

* * *

The door banged and then smoke slowly crept out of the bottom. Amu was about to step towards the door and ask Ikuto about it, but he quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her away. The moment they were out of that corridor Ikuto dropped her wrist like it was the plague.

Amu thought it was ironic because he didn't know what she was because he would really think of her as the plague if he knew. Amu glanced around taking in her surroundings when Ikuto piped up, "You aren't a spy or something, are you?"

Amu looked at him and then shook her head. It seemed to be enough, but she had to admit she was getting tired of her transformation. She could feel her energy fading and when they passed a mirror; it showed. In the mirror her roots were turning pink and the edges of her eyes were starting to turn gold. Quickly she strained her energy and mixed the mistakes before following after Ikuto.

After another floor and stairs they finally came to a door. Ikuto knocked. Utau opened looked at Amu and smiled. She didn't hesitate to pull Amu into her room.

"I'll give her a dress." Utau stated when she looked back at Ikuto and saw his confused look. _Utau had never been so willing to help one of his lady-friends, not that this girl was one_, Ikuto corrected his thought quickly.

Utau slammed the door and Ikuto walked away without a second thought.

Utau turned to Amu and stared with wonderment, "How do you do it?"

Amu stared at her with confusion, but Utau rolled her eyes and said, "I saw you at the mirror fixing your hair."

Amu's eyes went huge and swallowed.

"Its fine," Utau smiled, "You can trust me."

"Thanks." She sighed and as she did so she let her transformation melted away.

Utau just stood stunned as she watched the transformation take place. She couldn't believe what was going on. However, the wonderment faded and then betrayal filled Utau's expression.

"Why were you with my brother? Are you a spy?" She questioned Amu.

Amu raised her hands in defence, "I'm trying to find someone and I needed into the castle."

"You could have come with me." Utau said.

Amu looked at her and shook her head, "I did research before I came, you hardly talk to girls your own age, let alone someone older, and Ikuto is always seen with girls of varying ages, reasonably."

"But you don't look your age." Utau countered, "Its part of your powers."

"How do you know these things about me?" Amu questioned.

"School." Utau answered simple, but now, unlike in the forest, Amu could see she was lying. However, Amu didn't pry.

"So what are my choices for dresses?" Amu asked with a sigh.

"You don't have to go. If it's for Ikuto, he'll just ignore you." Utau grumbled.

"Then make it so he can't." Amu smiled.

Utau stared at Amu with more wonderment. She began thinking of how Amu said she did some research. She was hoping that maybe, just maybe Ikuto would change because she hated her brother's dark and mischievous side.

Utau opened the doors to her closet and Amu walked into a room filled with ball gowns covered in sparkles. Utau began pulling things out of her closet and Amu eyed them. They all had crazy sex appeal; deep neck lines, low backs, cut out sides and the like.

"Ah, Utau?" Amu stated finally.

"Too much?" Utau asked innocently, but they both knew she was doing it on purpose.

"Just a little," Amu put her index finger and thumb close together to illustrate what she was saying.

"You said you didn't what him to leave you alone." Utau defended herself.

"Yeah, but I don't what him to rape me." Amu exclaimed with a laugh.

Utau told her to leave, Amu at first thought that Utau was insulted by the comment towards her brother, but then Utau told her it was because she wanted to surprise Amu. Amu smiled and left the closet. She was sitting on Utau's bed patiently as time crept by.

It seemed like hours and Amu was starting to drift off on Utau's bed, but then a knock came on the door. Amu sat up and stared at the door. In this instant she wished she was able to hold the door shut with her mind, but that wasn't one of her powers.

"Utau, are you guys done yet?" Amu could tell it was an impatient Ikuto. However, Utau didn't answer and Amu was stunned into silence because she couldn't transform fast enough. So when the door started to open Amu darted out of the glass French doors and she stood on the balcony slowly transforming. Inside she heard Ikuto calling.

"Utau?" He called.

"Yeah?" Utau responded looking around the room frantically for Amu, but found her nowhere.

"Where is the girl?" Ikuto refused to call her 'Angel'.

"What's her name anyways?" Utau asked as she relaxed a little bit.

"Nagi calls her Angel." Ikuto said, and Utau tried not to cringe.

"So where is she?" Ikuto asked again.

"Hiding." Utau stated, "She doesn't what you to see her yet."

"She doesn't have a crush on me already does she?" Ikuto stated smugly.

"Hardly." Utau answered.

Ikuto stared at her with a dry look and then walked out of the room telling Utau that he would be back shortly because the ball is about to begin. However, Utau told him not to come because she would take Amu down. Ikuto gave a frustrated sigh and agreed.

Ikuto was gone and then Amu came back into the room. Utau stared at her some more before Amu said, "Quit it."

Utau smiled and then pulled Amu into the closet.

"This is your dress." Utau stated with a smile.

Amu stared at the thin fabric with horror, but also astonishment. She had never seen something so beautiful; surely she wouldn't do it justice. Amu ran her fingers over the fabric and sure enough, it was soft and light.

"Well, are you going to put it on?" Utau asked.

Amu gave her a dazed nod and smile. Utau left the closet with a dress in her arms. When the door closed Amu got out of her current dress and hesitantly stepped into the other. It was one of the dresses with sex appeal, but Amu felt beautiful in the dress. It had a low back - Amu considered it backless, a deep V-neck and the sides weren't there. It was a floor length and had gold accents. The soft fabric was a light blue.

Amu stepped out into the main room and looked at Utau, who was wearing a dress that covered more skin. However, it was strapless, had a gentle sweetheart neckline, and the corset top was covered in silver sparkles which cascaded down and faded towards the middle of the skirt portion of the dress.

Amu noticed that Utau was elevated with silver sparkling heels, and Amu shook her head.

"You haven't been to a ball in ages and you choose now to rock the 3 inch heels?" Amu laughed.

'Well so are you." Utau smirked as she tossed a pair of gold heels to Amu. Amu slipped on the strapy heels and tried to take a step.

"See, now Ikuto can't leave you alone." Utau laughed evilly to herself.

Amu glared at her, but quickly regained some control over her legs.

Just as they were about to leave Amu glanced in a mirror. She certainly looked pretty, but her scars were showing. Amu realized something; if she changed her entire body to a different person then the transformation should be easier to hold -if the woman's theory was correct. Amu was hoping it was. Slowly the scars faded, but Amu changed nothing else about her appearance.

Utau looked back to see what was taking so long, "Ah, your scars looked so pretty." She whined.

Amu was astonished, no had ever said that to her, "But-"

"No buts, you have long hair, and your scars are another symbol of divine power. No one will notice." Utau urged. When Amu didn't change anything, Utau stood at the door and demanded she redo the transformation. After minutes of waiting and listening to Kukai knock on the door, Amu finally complied.

Utau opened the door and smiled at Kukai who was also dressed formally. He was surprised to see Utau dressed up.

"I didn't think you were going." Kukai stated, but Amu sensed that his aura had become pink with attraction.

"I have a guest to accompany." Utau smiled and directed his attention to me. Kukai was going to say something, but then realized it would be hopeless to tell Utau to get rid of Amu.

Kukai sighed and offered his arm to Utau who eagerly accepted. Amu could also sense Utau's aura blazing with love. Amu followed behind them in an awkward silence.

However, soon Amu was distracted by the dress she was wearing. It swayed side to side with every movement and she loved it. She giggled to herself as she moved around more. It wasn't long before she realized Utau and Kukai had stopped to watch her.

"What?" Amu asked bashfully.

"You looked happy." Utau smiled.

"That may be what you thought," Kukai added, "But I thought that you shouldn't act so childish if you are Utau's guest."

Amu rolled her eyes, her mood was completely ruined.

Her hips still swayed and the dress followed her movements gracefully, but her movements didn't hint at any enthusiasm.

"We're late." Utau squealed.

Amu looked at her with confusion.

"You're going to be the center of attention." Utau winked and then walked up to the guards by the doors of the ball room.

Utau whispered something to them and they glanced at Amu as they nodded. A voice boomed from inside, "Please welcome, Princess Utau and Her company."

The large doors opened and everyone applauded and there was the odd cheer, but the guards would only let Utau and Kukai in. Amu was about to yell after them, but Kukai glared at her almost as if he knew what was on her mind. Her mouth zipped closed and she watched as the door closed.

"Name." The guards asked.

"I don't know." Amu whispered hopelessly because she was kind of looking forward to this new experience.

"Name." The guard Utau whispered to asked again, but then he added, "I'm told that the Prince gave you a name."

Amu smiled, "Angel."

The guards struggled to smile back because they found that her smile was breathtaking.

Meanwhile, Utau was approaching her brother and his friends, but she wouldn't let go of Kukai because, as he seemed to notice, she couldn't actually walk in the heels she chose to wear.

"Where is Angel?" Nagihiko asked.

"Coming." Utau smiled and glanced toward Ikuto who was standing with his fiancée. They were completely engrossed in each other, but Utau hoped that Amu would change that.

"She looks stunning, maybe Ikuto will be changed." Utau said quietly, not expecting anyone to hear her, but then Nagihiko piped up, "I hope for the same." They shared a painful smile.

Nagihiko had been friends with Ikuto since they were in diapers and he, too, didn't like the dark turn Ikuto took.

The music stopped and groans filled the air. Utau glanced towards Ikuto, who didn't notice. Utau marched over, without Kukai, but her rage made her strong. She pulled Ikuto away from his ugly fiancée (in her opinion) and then pointed to the door. However, he really didn't force on the door until the man said, "Please welcome, Angel, Guest of the Royal Family." Like all introductions, the lights dimmed and only the lights by the doors were on.

* * *

**There you have!**

**Read and **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	9. Seeing Her

**FOG DAY! :P**

**No school! Oh the joys!**

**Anywho, thanks for the reviews! They made me smile :D**

**~Enjoy!**

* * *

The doors slowly slide open and Amu stepped on to the red carpet. Gasps filled the air, "She isn't a guest." Someone gasped, "She has to be related."

Utau smirked she knew this would happen. "Ladies, hold on to your gentlemen." Utau giggled.

She mesmerized the crowd as the dress swayed with her movements. Utau noticed that with each step Amu became much more confident with her steps and as a result her movements seemed graceful and fluid.

Ikuto's fiancée stood up, "She isn't that special."

Amu walked to the group with eyes still trailing her, but she got used to it quickly as she smiled at Ikuto, Nagihiko and Kairi, who were all staring at her. Ikuto's fiancée pinched his arm and told him to introduce them.

"Um, Angel, this is Saaya." Ikuto introduced them brief, but added no more to the sentence, until Saaya piped up, "His fiancée, slut."

Amu, though shocked on the inside, showed no evidence of it as she smiled at Saaya and then said, "Congratulations." She didn't even acknowledge what Saaya called her as she looked around the ball room. There were only a couple people still gossiping about Amu, but most had resumed dancing.

* * *

Amu was talking casually with Nagihiko, Kairi, Utau, and Kukai when they suddenly went silent. Amu was tapped on the shoulder and she turned around to find a boy standing waiting for her attention.

"Yes?" She said.

He bowed, "May I ask for this dance?"

A new song started and Amu placed her hand in his as she glanced over her shoulder at Ikuto, who was watching over Saaya's shoulder.

The boy twirled Amu in circles and she laughed as the dress rose and fell with each spin. The boy may have misunderstood her happiness, but he made no move to catch her after a twirl. She started to twirl on her own, stopping every once and a while. She started to twirl again and some people started to join her with smiles.

When Amu entered the room she could sense the unhappy atmosphere. The people were just pretending to be happy, but they hated the celebration. However, now it lightened and people were genuinely smiling with Amu. Eventually, she started a group dance. Twirl to the right, spin with a partner, three steps to the right and repeat. It became slightly more complicated by adding another circle and changing directions.

It was happy until the music stopped.

"Please welcome, Tadase, part of The Royal family." The blond haired boy stepped into the ballroom and everyone scattered. The aura of the room turned darker than before.

Amu stood in the middle of the red carpet, which led to the thrones at the front of the room. She had a feeling she shouldn't do this, but she had, too.

She swung her hip out and stood with confidence. She pointed to the orchestra, "Can you start the music again?"

"They shouldn't listen to you." Tadase said as he circled Amu.

"You ruined the fun I was having." Amu glared at the smug boy.

"As crown prince I apologize." He bowed. Amu was confused, she was sure that Ikuto was crown prince. However, the brief hesitation allowed Tadase to announce to the room.

"I'm so glad everyone got a chance to meet my fiancée." Tadase smirked at Amu. She glared at him briefly before focusing on the windows. It seemed like something was coming, probably for her, but it was the thing she sensed in the sky in the market.

"Hardly," Amu growled.

There were whispers among the crowd. Utau came to her side and explained the situation, "Once he chooses his fiancée she can't refuse. It's a rule."

Amu glanced to Tadase and was about to say something when the King boomed from his throne, "This has become an engagement party; please make room so they can dance."

Amu's temper flared as Tadase touched her with his hands as if she belonged to him. When her temper flared her powers leaked out.

"I didn't think it was that cold in here." Tadase commented when he touched her back to pull her closer.

Amu realized what she was doing and slowly eased off. However, she knew she had to get out before the thing that was looking for her came too close because that would ruin her disguise. As they danced, Amu searched the crowd for Utau's mind and once she found it she thought, _"__I need to leave.__"_

Before Tadase turned Amu into a spin, Amu and Utau's eyes locked and Utau nodded. A song later and Utau came up to Tadase.

"We have to go." Utau stated as she pulled Amu from Tadase's grasp.

"She is my fiancée." Tadase challenged.

"But I am still the crown princess and my rule is law when it comes to my guests." Utau countered, "And she is tired."

They looked to Amu and she nodded. Tadase scoffed and then let her go. Amu and Utau raced out of the ballroom, but neither of them noticed they were being followed. Amu asked Utau to take her outside.

When they were outside, Amu started for the darkest part of the forest. Utau grabbed her and asked, "What's going on?"

"Something is coming for me. I have to go." Amu spoke rapidly. The creature roared, but only Amu's mind heard it as she gripped her head.

"Just please don't die." Utau stated.

"If I die, you'll know immediately." Amu smiled sadly.

Utau wandered back inside and passed the person hiding in the shadows who, after Utau had passed, went to follow Amu.

Amu had stepped just inside the tree line of the dark forest and let her transformation melt away. There was a gasp and then someone grabbed her wrist and thrashed a dagger into her stomach.

"I'm not marrying a mystic." Tadase hissed violently.

"That's fine; I don't want to marry you." Amu responded with a cringe.

"It will be a tragedy; the young and goddess-like fiancée of the crown prince was assassinated." Tadase whispered evilly.

"If the sky-monster doesn't kill me first." Amu stated as she watched the sky.

"But I stabbed you." Tadase chuckled evilly.

Amu pushed if away and watched the blood flow from the cut. She would heal fast enough, but she couldn't heal herself with her magic. She concentrated and slowly her white-blue wings slid out of her back with a burst of cold air that knocked Tadase to the ground.

Two flaps of her strong wings and she was soaring, but the Tadase had a good eye and caught her leg with a rope. She ended pulling him along with her. She, however, was so focused on the sky-monster she didn't notice. At first she thought it was coming for her, but now she thought it was calling for her.

* * *

Minutes later Amu landed on a cliff by the sea. Tadase hit the ground first and he was freezing because of the cold air. Amu was surprised, but it didn't last.

"That is your punishment." Amu spat when she landed and started to untie the rope.

"_Amu.__"_An ancient voice called.

Amu turned towards a cave entrance. She stepped towards it and then it spoke again, _"__Don__'__t leave your follower behind.__"_

Amu glanced at Tadase and growled. She pulled him to his feet and started to drag him towards the cave. He was being difficult. He would scream and try to run. However, Amu was strong and she never let got of his coat collar. The moment they entered the mouth of the cave, the entrance slammed shut.

"_Leave the weakened boy here.__"_The voice echoed. Amu dropped him and continued down the cave entrance.

It seemed like Amu was walking forever in a maze. Her path was always turning and sloping downward.

* * *

Finally, the path came to an opening that was darker than black, if it were possible. Amu stepped in after a moment's hesitation. The moment she stepped into the space fire ignited and ran around the room. Amu's eyes burned for a moment because of the suddenly brightness. However, her eyes adjusted and she stared with fear at the creature before her.

Even in this wondrous world of monsters there were still creatures that were thought to be legend and this was one of them. The giant lizard looked ancient and as it slowly stood the ground shook. It briefly lifted its thin wings and stretched as much as it could in the space. Its large tail slide and hit the flames lining the walls. The flames sprinted up the tail, over the monster's back and ended at the top of its head.

* * *

**There you have it!**

**Read and**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	10. Her Helper

**Sorry for the long wait!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

"A dragon." Amu breathed.

The beast bowed its head.

"_Glad to see you know my species.__"_It spoke to her mind.

Amu swallowed and continued to stare. The dragon lied back down and moved its two front claws over to expose to eggs, the size of Amu.

"_You have nothing to fear.__"_The dragon watched Amu intently.

One egg glittered and sparkled, while the other was swirling with colours all over its shell. Both looked beautiful and so the next question became difficult.

"_Choose.__"_The dragon sat up and its flames reflected in the crystals hanging from the top of the cave.

Amu looked at the dragon and was fearful about what was going on. She pointed to the egg with swirling colours, but she was staring at the one that glitter. She dropped her hand and looked at the dragon.

"You are uncertain_.__"_The dragon actually spoke with a deep and aged voice that caused a tremor in the ceiling.

The ceiling started to crumble and the dragon spoke again, "Which one should I save?"

"Both." Amu panicked and looked at the dragon's face, "You hid both with your hands before; so, do it again."

The dragon did nothing except cover the eggs, "_So, be it." _He lied back down and told Amu to leave. Amu turned to leave, but she realized that the ceiling stopped collapsing. Amu began to think that the dragon pressured her to see her real thoughts, but Amu also began to hope she wasn't going to regret the decision that was so randomly given to her.

Amu walked to the front of the cave, it was a direct route that time and when Amu got to the entrance and looked back she saw nothing but a wall. When she stepped out the cave crumbled away.

She stood on the cliff wandering if everything was going to be okay.

Suddenly there was a scream. Amu glanced around and realized Tadase was no where to be found, but his scream came from below.

Amu looked down to the sea and then yelled, "Stupid man."

She leaped out the cliff and dove into the water. She didn't need to worry about air for too long, but she still needed to be quick. Then she noticed Tadase's blond hair and the tails.

Amu swam closer and pulled Tadase away easily. He was unconscious. Amu glanced at the sirens around her. They were truly ugly to a woman's eyes, but to a man enchanted by their song they looked more beautiful than anything imaginable.

Suddenly the feline eyes were glaring at her. Their hair looked like seaweed, their scales were cracked and falling off, their nails with long and ripped and they were covered in cuts and scars.

Amu swam rapidly to the surface and called her wings even before they broke the surface. Amu hoped that the water wouldn't affect her too much.

They broke the surface just after Amu's wings were completely out of her back. However, the water added a lot of weigh to them and Amu could only skim across the top of the water with the extra weight of the body and the water.

They were so close to the beach when something started to tug on Tadase's arm. She glanced down the sirens grabbing on to each other and then grabbing on to Tadase.

Amu started to huff. Tadase sighed and Amu realized he was awake, but staring down at the women who started to sing to him.

"Amu just let me go." Tadase sighed.

"I can't do that." Amu gasped.

Amu was hoping for her wings to dry as they slowly inched closer to the beach, but unfortunately it was too cold in the night because the water actually started to freeze to ice.

"No, no, NO!" Amu screamed as one of the wings slowly started to stop moving.

"_Would you like assistance?__"_The aged dragon's voice reached her mind.

"_Yes.__"_Amu begged with her mind as best she could as Tadase got closer and closer to the water.

"_Even for someone who hates you.__"_The dragon asked.

"_He doesn't understand. He hates the me that he was told I am.__"_Amu franticly thought back and then her feet started to touch the water. "_Hurry.__"_Amu begged, _"__Please._"

"_Very well.__"_The dragon sighed.

On the beach ahead the egg that was covered in swirling colours materialized. Amu was about to say something, but then the egg split in two and a creature moved like lightning as it jumped out of the egg and into the water.

Within seconds the woman screamed and the water boiling to a steam. It was so hot that the ice on Amu's wings melted and evaporated. She pulled Tadase higher and noticed he was unharmed. Amu flew to the beach and laid Tadase down in the sand and she turned back to the water.

"Thank you." She said.

"_You__'__re welcome.__"_A new voice whispered in her mind.

The new creature shot out of the water and stretched out its wings. The moon's light shone through the droplets of water and amazed Amu. It was a wyvern, another creature of myth. It was a snake-like dragon with no arms, but the wings it had on its back.

The wyvern zipped through the air and hovered in front of Amu.

"_I can last forever floating in the air streams above, please call for me if you need me.__"_The wyvern spoke to her mind and Amu stared into its glowing red eyes.

"_My name is Pyralis.__"_The wyvern told her and then disappeared into the sky as Amu nodded.

Tadase started to become conscious, but he was groggy.

"I can't see." He panicked.

"It'll fade." Amu guessed.

"Angel, is that you?" Tadase exclaimed.

Amu was confused; had he forgotten what had just happened?

Amu tried to transform as fast as possible.

"Yes." She spoke and was preparing her excuse for their being here. She quickly glanced to where the egg had been and noticed it was sinking into the sand.

She transformed fasted enough as Tadase rubbed his eyes, blinked for a while and then glanced at his surrounds. Amu sat beside him.

"Where are we?" He asked.

"Don't you remember?" Amu stated with surprise, "You brought me here with a bottle of wine, but drank it all by yourself."

Tadase shook his head, "I'll not one to drink and where is the bottle?"

"You threw it." Amu pointed into the sea.

Tadase shook his head. "Ah I kind of remember that."

Amu glanced towards the sea and saw the sirens watching. Amu stood up in her wet dress and shivered. Tadase also got up and shivered, but he pulled his jacket closer to himself. Amu noticed this with rage filling her mind.

They walked through the forest sticking strictly to the path. It was silent and cold. She could feel herself becoming sick and it was one draw back of her power; she could be infected by disease and infection, but she couldn't heal herself.

* * *

Finally they came back to the castle. Utau was waiting impatiently with Kukai. When they saw emerge from the forest Utau kicked off her heel and came running over. She threw a blanket over Amu and whispered, "Your hair is changing."

Amu nodded and whispered back, "I lose energy faster when I'm trying to stay warm."

Utau hugged Amu and Amu put a lot of her weigh on Utau. Utau managed to signal Kukai, who lifted Amu off her feet and carried her to an adjoined room next to Utau's. Amu was half awake when she noticed hands trying to pull off the wet dress.

Alarmed Amu woke up and pushed the hands away. It was maids and Utau sitting on the bed.

"You are in the room beside mine." Utau smiled.

Amu nodded as her teeth chattered. It was odd because Amu was a mystic of ice yet she could feel freezing cold, though she could never die from the cold.

Amu asked everyone to leave, but as Utau refused, Amu told her that if she needed anything she would call. Utau sighed with agreement and left with the maids. Amu didn't have any troubles taking off the dress and slipping into a cotton white night gown.

She hung the dress outside over the balcony thinking it would be best. As she wrung the dress gentle a voice called up with frustration, "Be careful!" They yelled.

Amu called back, "Sorry." But she didn't lean over the balcony because she hadn't transformed.

There was another sigh and then she heard a door closing. Amu quickly put the dress down and ran over to her door. She grabbed the cool brass knob and quietly shut and locked the door.

She slowly walked over to the bed and flopped down. It had be a long time since she had been near a bed that was as comfortable as this one. Amu wasn't even under the covers before she started to drift off. She hoped for a dreamless night, but unfortunately this wasn't going to be one.

* * *

**There you have it!**

**Read and **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	11. Her Vision

**Thanks for the support of this story!**

**~Enjoy~**

* * *

It started with voices; too many to make it possible to make out any concrete sentence. However, eventually voices started to fade away and others spoke louder.

"She wasn't ready for that decision." A strong female voice called.

"It's too late now." A deep, aged voice responded, "I gave her the choice and now she must live with it."

It was clear the dragon was talking, but the woman couldn't be pin pointed. The dream suddenly became bright and faded. It went incredibly dark then sounded of war entered her mind. The darkness parted to a gruesome scene.

* * *

_Men killing men, killing beasts and monsters. It was frightening, but Amu gasped as she peered into the battle. A man with a glowing blue feather was battling with one of the giant cats that were present in the war._

_It giant paw swiftly came down across the warriors head and his helmet went flying._

_"Ikuto." Amu whispered. She covered her mouth with her hands watched in horror. She wanted to close her eyes so badly, but she also wanted to see Ikuto survive. Except, he didn't. Ikuto's head was twisted with so much force that it killed him instantly._

_The scene vanished and moved on to Tadase. He was lounging in a larger throne-like chair was the head of a table. He was eating. Amu was fuming, but could do nothing._

_Doors opened and two messengers walked in._

_"Prince Ikuto had -" The young messenger tried to say._

_"Don't call him Prince, he chose to give up that title for that creature." Tadase spat._

_The older messenger glared, "Well, he would have been a better King, but as we were trying to tell you he is dead."_

_Tadase froze with a spoon half way to his mouth. He put the spoon back in the bowl._

_"But he had that enchanted necklace that she gave to him." Tadase stammered, obviously affected by the news._

_"He must have wanted to die." The older messenger said._

_"No sense. He loved that thing." Tadase replied._

_"But, I over heard her tell him that the necklace will only protect him if he wishes to be protected," The older boy said, "And after you order for the "thing" he loved to be killed, why would he want to fight for this kingdom."_

_Tadase was going to respond but the scene snapped shut and Amu felt it. It felt like an elastic band snapped in the head. Pain ripped through her head as she woke up._

* * *

"No." Amu whispered slowly, "I'm not supposed to have this power."

She gasped and tried to control her breathing. Mystics were never supposed to have the power of the oracles. The powers were only for the purest of beings. Truly anyone, even a human or monster, could have the power, but it was only for the people who were pure. Amu was not pure. The number of people she killed with her ice ability was sickening.

She sat up and looked around the room. The window was frozen and everything was coated in a layer of frost.

"Angel!" Utau called from the door leading to Utau's room. "Is everything all right? I can't open this door."

"One second." Amu responded.

Amu sent a quick blast of heat through the air. It was so hot that the ice melted and evaporated instantly.

The door flung open and Utau stumbled with surprise.

"Sorry, I had an unsettling dream and I must have done that in my sleep." Amu smiled.

Utau collected herself and then smiled.

"Don't worry about it, but you have to talk with my brother." Utau chirped with excitement. Amu glanced down at her comforter and remembered her dream.

Utau seemed to realize what Amu was thinking and cautiously asked, "What was the dream about?"

Amu looked up and asked, "Has your 'school' ever told you about the oracles?"

Utau nodded slowly and came to join Amu on the bed.

"Yeah, they told me that the oracles were once a group of three women who could tell the future with dreams, but it's supposed to be a legend." Utau shrugged.

Amu looked at Utau, "I had a dream of what I can only explain as a horrible future."

Utau watched Amu carefully and then laughed, "What, Ikuto dies because of you?"

Amu didn't say anything.

"You can't be serious!" Utau shouted quietly, "It's just a legend, oracles and their powers don't exist."

"I was the cause for Ikuto's death indirectly, but Utau, I have to clarify some things with you." Amu stared at Utau, "Nothing is just a legend."

Utau rolled her eyes, "well, I don't believe you."

Utau proceeded to tell Amu that she was going to have breakfast with the king, queen, crown prince, prince and Utau. Amu tried to refuse as many times, but even as Utau forced Amu into a pale blue summer dress, Amu never won.

* * *

They walked down to breakfast and just before the doors opened. Amu gripped her head.

"_Amu, I must speak with you." _The voice spoke. It felt like her mind was on fire.

"Utau, I have to go." Amu gasped.

Utau looked at her with concern, but complied. Amu thanked her, though she thought it was strange that Utau would suddenly let her miss breakfast when she was refusing to go before. Amu raced off down to the front of the palace.

* * *

Meanwhile, Utau opened the door to the dining hall and stared at the company. Only her mother was there. Utau smiled to herself as she thought of the possibilities that Amu might run into Ikuto.

"Utau, we have been informed that your brother has gone off to help with our current struggle with the war in the north." Her mother stated before Utau could sit down.

She stared at her and only thought of Amu's claim.

"Where's father?" Utau asked, and couldn't help but think that maybe Amu mistook Ikuto for her father because they look very similar.

* * *

As Amu raced from the castle she heard snip it's of conversations until the two maids from the first day here with Ikuto came to her. They refused to let her pass no matter how much Amu begged.

"Have you heard?" The first maid asked, "Is that why you are so rushed to leave?"

"Are you going to beg Ikuto to stay?" The second maid asked.

Amu stopped trying to pass and asked, "What?"

"She hasn't heard!" The first maid exclaimed to the second.

"He's going off to war." The second maid informed Amu. She ran fast. At that moment she wasn't sure if this was the war of his death. She hadn't given him a necklace, but maybe she wasn't the one in the vision who gave it to him.

She raced out of the palace and towards the forest. When she was covered she changed back to herself and shot into the sky. She was about to search for Ikuto when Pyralis appeared in front of her.

"I'm glad you came so swiftly." He spoke with a powerful voice.

Amu looked at him and then remembered the voice that called her. She relaxed and then forced on him for a moment.

"My unhatched-counter part informs me that someone is heading towards their death, but it's not their time." He spoke with dread.

"You can speak with the other egg?" Amu asked.

"She can speak to me, but that's not the problem right know." Pyralis stated.

"Right." Amu thought, "Is the person Ikuto?"

"She cannot tell who is in trouble, she just has senses." He informed her, "But, I suggest we go with your gut feeling."

Amu nodded and then started to search for Ikuto's presence. Maybe it was because she knew him from her childhood, or maybe it was because she had spent some time with him recently. What ever the reason, Amu found Ikuto within seconds, and she wasn't the only one to realize how strange it was.

"Maybe you are fated." Pyralis spoke.

Amu shook her head that was one explanation she did not want to hear and was trying to avoid.

"We must hurry." Amu said as they soared through the sky, "Ikuto has a head start."

* * *

**There you have it!**

**Read and**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	12. Deceiving Him

**Enjoy~**

* * *

As they flew closer, Amu sensed that Ikuto was fast asleep and that things were lurking in the forest.

"_Pyralis." _Amu whispered with her mind and then point to large bushes just ahead of Ikuto's carriage. They were large enough to cover massive and poisonous creatures. Amu only knew by the smell that leaked off of them, but the smell was so acute that the human nose wouldn't be able to pick it up.

Pyralis nodded and swiftly dropped in to the bush. Amu changed and also dropped into the bush. For Pyralis it was easy and taken care of quickly, but he was tired because he was just a hatchling and far from being able to hold out for any long struggles. So Amu, looking like another girl, stumbled out of the bush and landed in the path of the carriage.

The carriage stopped and Pyralis waited in the cover of the bushes until the driver had lifted Amu into the carriage and left before he swiftly returned to the sky.

Amu was placed on the bench opposite of the prince, who was asleep. Amu pretended to sleep so Ikuto would be the first to wake up. When he had finally woken up, he wasn't quiet about his new guest.

"Who is she?" He growled to the driver.

They had stopped on the path.

"She fell out of the bushes and I couldn't leave her there." The driver challenged.

"Yes you could have. She could be a monster in disguise." Ikuto countered.

Very good Ikuto, Amu thought in her head. Apparently, he too knew things about the creatures in the forests. Amu decided it was time to wake up as she pretended to wake up. To give Ikuto some credit, he attempted to act as natural as possible, like he hadn't just called her some kind of monster.

"If I was a monster, I wouldn't have to be disguised to ambush you." Amu smiled sweetly at Ikuto who just stared at her, and then looked away with embarrassment. The driver chuckled as he tried to move, but something was wrong.

Amu opened the window and smelt the air as discreetly as possible. They followed the carriage. Pyralis just killed one of the creatures. Amu sighed; she should have remembered they travel in groups of two or three.

Fire ignited the trees in front of the carriage and Amu looked down at the wheels to that a scaled tail prevented the carriage from moving. Amu squinted into the bush and she caught the eyes of one of the beasts. She let her eyes glow a quick blue to warn it, but it didn't believe her as it growled, "Foolish human, many of your kind have tried to scare us by pretending to be the mystic."

Ikuto pushed Amu back and jumped out of the carriage with his sword drawn. The beast laughed as the second leaped out of the trees and toppled the carriages. The horses cried, but nothing could be done about them at the moment. Amu screamed with surprise and then quickly climbed out of the window.

"Couldn't you just stay inside?" Ikuto growled as he turned slightly to look at her. Amu raced up and slid her hand across the blade. Her blood moved its way around the blade. Ikuto hadn't noticed because he was staring at Amu in a trance, but Amu wasn't the one holding him in a trance, it was the creature that toppled the carriage. It was apparently a female and the one that Pyralis killed was probably her baby. Shit.

These creatures had two heads that blew fire. They were covered in scales and quills that were poisonous to touch, as well as their claws. However, of these creatures the females were most feared because they had the ability to control anyone who was in love, but that love wasn't specific to romantic love, because they could control children who simply loved their parents.

Ikuto turned to Amu and was about to stab her with his blade, but Amu snapped her fingers and her blood cracked and the blade shattered. This was a display for the creatures, to show them she wasn't joking. However, the male spoke, "I won't be fooled."

He was twice the size of the female and angry. He landed on Amu. His heads bowed and growled in her face.

"What makes you think I'm joking?" Amu stated. Suddenly the female screamed and shattered. When the blade shattered some of the piece hit the female and it wasn't the most effective way to kill, but it did the job eventually. Amu's blood was ice cold and could freeze anything with a single drop.

The male roared and tried to grip Amu's head between one of his jaws, but she pushed him off of her with a huff. Ikuto recovered from his trance to see Amu, looking like a different girl, push the beast off of her. However, Amu was getting exhausted as she sat up.

"Ikuto." She whispered, but he didn't hear her, "Close your eyes."

Ikuto hurried over to her and asking if she was okay, she yelled at him, "Close your eyes."

Ikuto stumbled backward and closed his eyes. Amu released her transformation with a quick burst. The male backed away and stared in horror at Amu's glowing wings.

"You were telling the truth." He whimpered with his rough voice.

"Yes." Amu spoke.

Amu flew at him and froze him with one swift move of her hand. The ice cracked and shattered to millions of pieces. Amu crumbled to the ground and managed to transform to a girl once more. Except, she didn't realize who she transformed into.

Even with only meeting the girl once, Amu transformed into her with the unconscious desire to destroy the girl's relationship with Ikuto.

"Saaya?" Ikuto asked confusion.

* * *

**Hehehe . . . Amu has a small evil side.**

**:P**

**Read and**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	13. His Hatred

**Sorry for the wait!**

**There is a Poll on my profile!**

**Thanks for all the reviews, favourites, and follows! :)**

**~Enjoy**

* * *

Somewhere in the back of Amu's mind she remembered her mother telling her never to use her powers for her own gain, and she always listened. It may have been because she was exhausted, but Amu suddenly didn't listen to her mother's voice nagging her in a far corner of her mind.

The voice was trying to tell her that there was much more at stake than simply breaking up a relationship, it would be tainting Amu.

Pyralis roared in Amu's mind and forced her out of the transformation. Amu didn't know he could do that, and neither did he, but he was trying to protect her from an unknown force that was trying to taint Amu's abilities. Neither of them knew the consequences of tainting the ice mystic, but Pyralis knew he couldn't let it happen.

"Saaya?" Ikuto asked again as he stepped forward to look at the girl.

Slowly, Saaya's feature's melted away and golden eyes stared up at him, "I'm sorry, Ikuto, I'm not Saaya."

Pink hair shone and sparkled, like ice. When Amu was herself she started to stand up. Ikuto glared at Amu and she could sense his aura becoming darker. It darkened because he had actually hoped it was Saaya, but he wasn't sure why and it darkened because of all the things his father told him as a child about the mystics.

"I meant no harm, and I want to help you." Amu spoke carefully.

Ikuto gave a sarcastic laugh, "Help my like you helped my grand parents."

Amu stared at him, but then turned away. She walked over the carriage that had nearly crushed the driver. With glowing green hands, Amu quickly started to heal the man. When he was conscious and able to walk stiffly, Amu moved on to the horses. First she untied the harness, and then she tipped the carriage over again. She sent healing magic into the horses until they were nearly completely healed.

She, however, was exhausted and in pain. She used her energy to the highest limit, but she knew she had to get Ikuto out of the forest.

"Ikuto, what happened to you? When we were little, you understood that I wasn't alive during that time." Amu commented from the ground. Ikuto looked down at her in disgust, but said nothing.

"Please don't fight in the war." Amu said, as Ikuto stepped into the carriage.

"I was never going to." Ikuto said as he closed the window, "My father was sick, so I came in his place to talk battle tactics."

Amu straightened up and looked the retreating carriage with alarm. Ikuto wasn't the one who was heading towards his death too early, it was his father.

It didn't take long for Amu to spring into action, or at least try. She leaped into the air and called for Pyralis. He came and carried her to the palace as fast as possible, but he was also tired from his little fight.

"It wasn't Ikuto." Pyralis spoke darkly.

"I know." Amu whispered, because she understood that Pyralis was angry at her for the little transformation.

* * *

They hovered over the palace and before Pyralis let go of Amu he said, "My counter-part would like me to remind you that you play a large role and shouldn't make another mistake like before when you transformed into Saaya."

Amu looked at the wyvern's face and all the brilliant red scales, "What does she mean?"

Pyralis didn't answer, he simply dropped her. It took Amu three seconds too long to realize what was happening because just as she did branched ripped through her clothes and then she hit the ground. She growled at the wyvern as he flew away. They both knew she wouldn't have been hurt from the fall, but the fact that he dropped her out of the sky made Amu doubt him.

"Angel?" A voice called from the castle's direction.

Amu coughed and struggled into her transformation. Amu thought she had her transformation complete until the person gasped, "Amu, you can't lie out in the open without your transformation!"

"It wasn't Ikuto." Amu whispered, she thought it was strange that she was so affected by the fall. Her vision started to blot.

"What?" Utau asked.

"Someone is going to die. It's Aruto." Amu started to gasp. Utau gasped and ran off.

Amu started to remember that she wasn't really accepted, even by Utau. Fear coursed through her veins as she thought that Utau might mistake what Amu had said. Maybe she would think that Amu was going to kill Aruto, like her grandmother allegedly killed that previous king and queen.

Then, just as Amu was about to completely black out, Amu remembered what her main purpose was for being at the palace. She had to find that person that everyone thought was dead; she was considered a crazy scientist. Amu knew that if this person was who she thought this person was, and then the kingdom would have her killed before all the people.

"Grandma," Amu whispered, "Where are you?"

Amu wanted to continue, but she blacked out as someone responded with, "Right here."

* * *

**There you have it!**

**There is a poll on my profile, for which story I should focus on.**

**Read **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

** Vote :P**


	14. Her Rules

**~Enjoy**

* * *

Amu's hair moved as if there was a breeze in her dream space. It was a terribly cold breeze, but Amu didn't feel uncomfortable, like most people would. The voices from her first vision/ dream erupted in her dream. However, they weren't having a conversation they were simply screaming. Some screamed nonsense and others screamed, "She's not ready."

Suddenly if became horribly hot. Amu pulled at her collar and started to pant. For a brief moment she thought that she might melt.

Slowly the black space and the scream voice faded, but the blistering heat remained.

_"Wake up."_ An alarmed voice called.

* * *

When Amu didn't open her eyes right away the woman screamed, "Amu, wake up and put out this fire."

That got Amu's brain working. She sat up and stared around the room. The wall surrounding the only window in the room was blazing with a blue flame. It took Amu five more seconds to realize it was a blue flame because she was controlling it. She closed her eyes and willed the fire to vanish. It did.

Amu turned to the woman holding her chest as if her heart was in a great deal of pain.

"Are you?" Amu whispered through her dry throat.

The woman turned and looked at Amu with bright young eyes. This woman couldn't be her grandma.

"I'm sorry I have to go." Amu tried to get off the table, but she found herself restrained, not tightly, but enough to restrict her movements.

"Amu, you can't, I must speak with you." The woman's featured slowly started to age.

Amu stared with wide eyes, "How can you be alive? How can I be alive when you are alive? We the same mystic aren't we?"

The woman smiled, "I wish to share something important with you."

Amu stared at the woman, but neither of them said anything.

There was a disturbance outside the door. It sounded like urgent shouting and then footsteps rushing by. Some stopped at the door and then a knock followed.

"Vanish." The woman spoke.

Amu lifted off the table and found that the restraints were off. Amu flew into the rafters and tried her best to hide in the shadows as she listened.

The guard came inside the room and urgently said, "We need a remedy for the king."

The woman nodded and fetched a vile that held a clear liquid. She pressed it into the guard's hand and said, "Two drops."

The guard nodded quickly and tried to leave by the woman refused to release her grip.

"Guard." Her voice demanded he pay attention, "The 'remedy' can kill if you give him more than the specified number of drops."

"How many drops do you give the king?" The woman asked.

The guard looked at her blankly.

"Two." The woman growled, "Give T.W.O. drops. Do you hear me?"

The guard nodded and then the woman released his grip with a frustrated sigh. Both Amu and the woman knew that the man wasn't really paying attention, but the guard to his right was paying much better attention. Hopefully, he would say something if anything went wrong.

The guards left and Amu dropped to the ground, but stayed out of reach so she wouldn't be tied to the table again.

"What must you tell me?" Amu demanded.

The woman sighed, "Firstly, since your mother died we don't possess the same mystic powers."

Amu gave her a questioning look.

"My powers disappeared when you were born, but when your mother died you gained her fire attributes, to keep everything in balance, and I regained some of my ice." She explained, and growled when she told Amu that she hadn't regained all of her power.

"So, I'm the fire mystic?" Amu asked.

"No," The woman shook her head, "You are the water mystic."

Amu looked at the woman as if she had two heads and then her look changed to one of amusement.

"You actually want me to believe that I'm water and your ice? Ice is solid _water_." Amu scoffed.

"But ice had boundaries. The fire in you melts the ice and gives you all states of water in your control." The woman smiled with an evil glint, "Think about it. You can control every water molecule. Ones in the air, the ones in my body and the ones in plants and other animals. You are virtually invincible."

The woman smirked, with a hint of envy, "I knew it would happen and I tried to kill my mother, but the ice mystic can't kill anyone."

Amu stared at the woman, "What?"

"The ice mystic only imprisons her victims temporarily." The woman glared at the air.

"Then the previous king and queen?" Amu asked, "The pair you 'killed'."

"Oh, I did kill them. With the same poison being passed to the current king as we speak." The woman let a slow, cruel smile slide on to her face. "Amu, you can help me reclaim the throne that is rightfully _ours_."

Amu didn't say anything. She turned and flew out the door. She didn't care who would see her. Fortunately, no one saw her until she was just around the corner from the King's chamber. She, in a last ditch effort to hide her identity, changed to the girl she was before, 'Angel'.

* * *

She ran to the doors and flung them open, "Don't give it to him." She screamed.

Everyone in the room stared at her. The guard, Amu's 'grandmother' gave the poison to, was pacing at the foot of the bed. Amu looked at the King; he was a sickly green colour.

"He's worse." The queen growled as she reached for the guard.

"Stop." Amu said. "It wasn't his fault."

The queen directed her glare at Amu, but her growl faded away and turned into sobs. Amu didn't know if there was anything she could do because her healing power was for broken bones and cuts, but she thought she would try.

Though she knew she didn't know what she was looking for, so she took the vile and drank the entire thing. She could feel the chemicals and knew what she was going to look for.

"I can save him." Amu said.

The queen looked and realization sprung onto her face, "Of course, you have been given divine powers by the gods."

Amu shrugged and let the woman think that because she knew that Souko was thinking of all the characteristics Amu had in this transformation. Her long hair, her grey eyes, and the scars.

Amu asked everyone to leave. When no one moved, the Queen helped Amu usher everyone out of the room. However, Amu wouldn't let the queen stay either.

Once the room was silent, Amu let her glowing green hands rest on the King's chest. She sat in a chair beside the bed and concentrated to the point where she thought she was a current swimming through the king's blood.

* * *

Amu didn't know how long it would take her to remove the poison, but she didn't think that she would lose track of time. She had removed the poison, but collapsed due to exhaustion. She didn't really care what it looked like she had been doing until she was rough shoved out of her dreamless sleep and onto the floor.

"What did you do to my father, you monster?" The voice growled, and Amu actually expected it to be Utau, but was surprised to find Ikuto towering over her.

Amu in her dazed state didn't realize that she couldn't hold her transformation, until Utau barged into the room and stood between Ikuto and Amu.

"Ikuto, please. She was only trying to help." Utau begged, but she too was pushed out of the way.

Ikuto dragged Amu to her feet, but she was hardly conscious as her head rolled to the side and she swayed. Amu dropped to the ground in a heap and whispered, "I-I could never kill anyone."

She was out cold. Utau order Kukai to take Amu back to Utau's room.

Utau was close behind, but she stopped at the door and looked at Ikuto, "Ice mystics can't kill anyone, Ikuto. It isn't in their power."

* * *

Ikuto was about to ask how Utau knew that, but she was already gone. He couldn't help remembering when Utau was desperate to learn everything about the Mystics after she heard Ikuto claim that one saved her. She even ran away from home for awhile. She was gone for months before she suddenly reappeared in her room one day. No one knew what happened to her and she wouldn't tell anyone.

* * *

Amu was sitting in her black dream space. It was silent and for a moment she truly believed she had killed herself in an attempt to save the king.

She shivered at the sudden chill and then a burst of frost revealed the other egg she saved. This egg glittered and sparkled until it shattered with a sound of glass breaking. At first it appeared to be a blue bird, but then mist swirled around the creature. The mist suddenly flew away as the beautiful pale blue wyvern opened her wings.

The wyvern glittered and her skin was nearly translucent.

"I have waited until the right moment to appear to you." Her high voice chimed. "I am Azure."

Azure bowed slightly.

Amu just stared with her mouth slightly open. The wyvern smiled slightly at Amu's astonished state.

"Amu, you must know that your grandmother isn't the only one who isn't what they seem." Azure whispered with her bell-like voice.

"Everyone has secrets." She whispered and then vanished in a burst of snow.

The silence grew and then slowly the scream voice filled the space. However, shortly after the screams died down and a woman's voice came forward.

"You have the Sight." The woman said and Amu nodded even though she knew it wasn't a question. "You are pure. Do you know another word for pure?"

"Untainted." Amu spoke the first thing that came to mind.

"Yes. We will forgive your mistake earlier, but not again. Do not make the same mistake." The woman growled.

Then, before Amu could respond, everything vanished in a flash.

* * *

**There you have it!**

**Read**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Vote!**


	15. Crime

**Chapter 16~**

**Thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites :)**

* * *

"Ikuto." Utau growled as she barged into his room. He was busy with his fiancée, but surprisingly enough they were fighting, not making out.

When Utau slammed the door behind her she noticed the arguing had subsided, but only briefly as Utau heard Saaya say, "Utau will agree with me."

Utau groaned as she stood to listen to Saaya explain the situation. It started with Saaya being disgusted that the 'filthy' mystic tried to disguise itself as her and then carried on to Saaya ordering Ikuto to propose to her. This was all news to Utau. She thought Ikuto already had proposed, though it made sense now. Utau assumed it, and Saaya always said she was while Ikuto never denied it.

"Ikuto even defended the vile creature." Saaya sneered. This, again, surprised Utau because she was certain he hated her, but apparently he hadn't completely forgotten all the things he told Utau about the 'beautiful girl' when they were younger.

"I'm surprised Ikuto mentioned anything to you." Utau replied coolly. Saaya wasn't really sure what to make of the comment so she simply said, "He didn't; the carriage driver would not shut up about the mystic's healing and kindness."

Saaya rolled her eyes and then gasped, "I bet he's a traitor."

She went running off and Utau groaned, once again. Utau was about to chase after her when Ikuto asked, "Where did you go?"

Utau stopped and turned to face her brother, "What?"

"When you ran away," Ikuto started, "Where did you go?"

Utau's eyes flashed with something that didn't seem quite human and then she said, "Nowhere."

She turned and raced after Saaya to prevent her from telling the Queen, or worse, the King.

* * *

Amu was lying in Utau's bed in a daze. Too much was happen too fast. In fact it hardly made any sense to Amu. She found who she was looking for, so what was she to do now?

"Azure." Amu whispered.

The wind blew and a blue phoenix-type bird flew in and perched on the end of the bed. It tipped its head to the side as if to say, _'What?'_

"What do I do now?" Amu whispered.

The bird flew straight at Amu, but the bird never touched Amu. She only felt a breeze on her face and the words, _"That is for you to find out." _

Amu growled in frustration. She listened to the wind and dozed off. Thankfully, the sleep was dreamless and peaceful.

* * *

Hours later as Amu started to wake up, she remembered Azure telling her that not everyone was as they seem. Amu decided she would figure out who wasn't what they seemed. She opened her eyes feeling well rested, and stronger.

It took her a moment to realize that it was silent and dark. However, this silence wasn't like the normal night silence. This silence was heavy, and suffocating. Chills raced up and down her back. Someone was watching her.

Amu wasn't sure if it was a good idea to transform into Angel. So she didn't, but she wasn't sure if it was a good idea to do anything that might reveal what she was. Amu stood up and walked into the en suite.

She gasped and tugged at her hair. She was Angel.

"What?" Amu breathed. "When did I. . ."

The transformation was effortless to hold. Was she really that much stronger? Amu glanced around. She pulled the blinds over the windows, and closed the door. The feeling of being watched vanished as she relished in her new strength.

She stood in front of the mirror and watch herself transform into different people and animals. She did them with ease. Finally, she resumed Angel's look. It was then that she realized that the feeling of being stared at and the silence still lingered.

She heard a scream and ran out to her balcony. A woman was being dragged away by what looked like a . . . a shadow. Amu was about to leap out the window to help when a firm hand pushed down on her shoulder at the same moment cool flesh wrapped around her ankle.

She turned to stare at the person, who wasn't a person at all. Terror clawed through Amu. She was about to scream when Ikuto barged into the room with a wild look in his eyes. Light illuminated the room and banished the creature away. Amu, however, heard it hiss, _"We will be back." _

Amu collapsed to the ground. Ikuto reached her seconds later and pulled her into his lap. It was the closest she had ever been to him, and her insides fluttered, but then she remembered she didn't appear to be herself. His coldness when they first met vanished and replaced with this gentle gesture.

"Are you okay?" He whispered.

"Yes." Amu responded without looking up at him. She felt his eyes as they bore into the top of her head. She refused to look at him. He sighed and got up with her.

They stood inches apart and Ikuto said, "I think we started off on the wrong foot."

He took two steps back and Amu looked at him suddenly feeling desperate for a touch, but she hid it well.

"I'm Ikuto." He stated. Amu smiled and said, "I know."

"What's your name?" Ikuto asked with a softer tone.

"I don't what to tell you." Amu smiled to herself, and then frowned as she watched Ikuto stiffen. She watched Ikuto shake his head and then smile at her. She forgot that her response was the same as the first day they met. Ikuto, however, remembered, but banished the thought because the girl standing before him wasn't a mystic.

"What do I have to do to get you to tell me?" Ikuto asked lightly. He thought this was a game, but then Amu responded more seriously, "Gain my trust."

"It sounds like you have a dark secret." Ikuto chuckled.

Amu gave him a sad smile, "A secret? Yes. Dark? It depends on your point of view."

He looked at her sceptically, and then told her that he was going to take her out to lunch tomorrow. Before, Amu could refuse Ikuto had turned and left the room. Amu flopped down on the bed and sighed.

* * *

While she was lying down she thought of to things, one; what happened to Saaya? Two; what happened to Tadase? She was thinking theses things when Utau came rushing in.

"What did you do?" She beamed.

Amu asked what she meant. Utau erupted with her story about how she passed Ikuto in the hall and he was smiling. (This was the short version of her story)

"Actually smiling." Utau beamed, "You had to have done something."

"How do you know it was me?" Amu asked, "Maybe it was Saaya?"

Utau shook her head and explained that Saaya wasn't really Ikuto's fiancée. Utau added that Saaya left the palace to return home. Amu nodded, but something didn't feel right about Saaya just getting up and leaving. She didn't seem to have that kind of personality.

"Plus," Utau went on, "You are disguised as Angel, which means you must have talked to him."

"How do you know I wasn't talking to Tadase?" Amu responded and hoped to get an answer to her second question.

"Tadase is leaving tomorrow and he is always in his room packing before he leaves." Utau smiled.

Amu nodded and then gave in and told Utau that she was right. Utau squealed and wanted details. Amu smiled and said that Ikuto was taking her out to lunch. When Utau whined about how she wanted to know exact details, Amu thought there was something strange about the way she was so persistent, and felt relieved that she honestly couldn't tell Utau any more details. Utau gave up with her interrogation.

"I'll help you pick an outfit." Utau smiled.

"Um," Amu wasn't really sure if she should ask this question but it weaseled its way into her head, "Why isn't Ikuto the crown prince?"

Utau walked over to her closet and sighed as her hands held the knobs.

"He gave it up to become a soldier." Utau stated through clenched teeth.

Amu wasn't sure what to make of Utau's reaction. She was either a worried sister, or something was wrong because Utau didn't seem like the type to get bent out of shape by someone else's choice, as long as they didn't affect her. Amu thought for a moment and realized that Ikuto becoming a soldier did affect Utau.

Amu decided to break to growing silence with, "So what do you think I should wear tomorrow?"

It was a perfect question to pull Utau out of her dark mood and back to her original task.

After outfit after outfit, both Utau and Amu sat on the ground leaning against each other panting. "Why is fitting an outfit so hard?" Amu asked with a tired smile tugging at her lips.

"It has to be perfect." Utau breathed.

After a rest and more outfits, Kukai came to bring the girls to the dinning hall. He was quiet- not that that was unusual, but the brooding look and frown weren't part of his usual appearance. Amu expected the worst as they headed to the dinning hall in silence.

They approached the dining hall to hear sobbing and a loud voice telling the woman to stop crying because it shows weakness. Kukai glanced nervously at the girls and then pushed open the large doors.

Saaya was sobbing at the table and Tadase was yelling at her. Ikuto was nowhere to be seen. Saaya looked up and cried harder as she looked at each of the girls. Tadase growled and turned to Amu, "It looks like you'll be queen before the week is over."

"What?" Amu gasped.

"There was an attack on the palace. The King is dead and the Queen is missing." Tadase stated with a tired face. Amu immediately knew that the woman screaming was probably the Queen. Amu's face grew pale. However, Amu expected that she would need to comfort Utau, but when Amu looked over at the princess she hadn't shed a tear, and she didn't have a look of surprise on her face.

However, Amu quickly reminded herself that Utau was probably in shock.

"Where's Ikuto?" Amu asked; ignoring both Tadase's and Saaya's glares.

They both shouted, "You shouldn't care."

"Well, I do." Amu responded.

They both scowled and then Tadase answered, "He took some soldiers and dogs to go searching."

Amu nodded and turned. She left the room in a blur and went to the first person she suspected.

When she opened the door to her grandmother's room, everything was a mess. Feathers were everywhere, but her grandmother wasn't.

"Did you think she would be able to help?" Utau said as she walked up behind Amu.

"No," Amu responded coldly, "I thought she might have done it."

"Why?" Tadase asked as he appeared beside Utau.

Amu swallowed and told him that she thought the scientist was a mystic. Tadase agreed, but then explained that the King had put her through many tests and found she wasn't a mystic. Amu wanted to tell them what she knew about the woman's powers, but knew it wouldn't help.

Amu nodded and then walked away. She headed towards her room vaguely aware that Utau was following her, but thought nothing of it. They stepped into Amu's room as Amu's transformation melted away.

"I can find the Queen." Amu spoke to Utau and then shot out of to window.

Utau watched her go as a cruel smile crept onto her face, "Oh, I'm betting on it."

* * *

**There you have it!**

**Read**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Vote!**


	16. Back To Reality

**It's been a while :)**

**Things might start to get a little complicated . . . If you have any questions PM me**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Amu flew high and called to Pyralis. He didn't respond. Amu stopped fly and hovered way she was. She called to Azure, but she didn't respond either.

Despite the situation, Amu started to panic over her missing friends. She flew higher, to where the air started to thin and it became difficult to breath.

"Pyralis." She called, still no answer.

She flew higher, "Azure." Again, no answer.

She flew higher and higher until stars blotted her vision. As she hovered in the bright sky above the clouds she felt her mind turn off, but oddly enough she heard voices.

"_She didn't do it." A feminine voice defended, "She's been . . ."_

Amu drifted lower until the stars faded from her sight she called out to Azure because she thought the voice may have belonged to her. Azure didn't answer. Amu drifted lower to relax and breath.

She sat in a tree and took in her surroundings. She didn't drift straight down to where she was because she didn't recognize anything around her. The trees appeared to be melting and their colours fading. Something brushed her foot, immediately she transformed into a black beetle and carefully hid as she peered below the branch to she what it was.

Cold terror slid through Amu's body as she stared down at the things carrying the queen, but as Amu started to hyperventilate in her small body the queen's image faltered and appeared to look like the things carrying her. Amu quickly shook her head and the queen's image remained.

The things carrying her didn't touch the ground. They simply floated without legs, but a stream of fog slithered behind them like tails. Their bodies where nearly as black as coal, but when they passed through spots of light their skin looked purple. Their upper torsos looked like starving humans; skin and bone. They didn't appear to have any eyes, or ears, but the black hair hovered around them like a veil blocking Amu from getting a good look at their faces.

Amu vaguely recalled learning about these things in her travels, but she couldn't remember anything. The creatures were getting further away, so Amu flew to them in her beetle form and tried to get closer, but she hit something. It was almost like they were surrounded by an invisible barrier that electrocuted anything that touched it, including Amu.

She hit the ground convulsing. Something changed in Amu during her fit because as she stared after the Queen and her captures, she noticed the Queen wasn't actually the Queen. It was one of the creatures pretending to be her, but why? Amu immediately thought of the palace and shot up to the sky. She was in pain, but she learned to ignore it.

She didn't know the direction of the castle, she realized. She closed her eyes and searched for Ikuto's aura. She couldn't find it. She searched for Utau's aura, but, again, she could find it. She expanded her search, but still nothing. It took her a second to realize that she didn't find anything. No humans and no monsters. She looked down, but she was still above the melting forest.

Seconds later she found herself on the ground again, she was shaking with pain. The ghost-like creatures hovered around her. They picked her up as more pain charged through her. She screamed.

Then finally she black out or she thought she did.

* * *

_A gravely voice growled, "You need to learn to control yourselves."_

_This voice was angry, "We almost had her, and you go and release her from my hold."_

_A mouse-like voice responded, "It was an accident."_

_"Accidents are NOT acceptable," The grave voice roared._

* * *

The next thing Amu knew was that she fluttered her eyes open to stare at a pair of ice blue eyes hovering above her. A cool breeze brushed across her face, 'I'm glad you are alright.'

Amu realized it was Azure.

"What happened?" Amu whispered.

"The Ghosts kidnapped you." Azure spoke, "Your aura started to vanish; I thought you were going to die."

"The Ghosts?" Amu frowned, she heard of them before. They were silent killers.

"Creatures that can kidnap your mind, they create illusions of what people want and then twist it. Majority of the time the victim is killed." Azure sighed.

"How did you manage to escape?" Pyralis finally spoke up.

"I think, I mean, I think I over heard a conversation between the leader and his minions on my way back to my body." Amu started, "The minions accidentally released me."

The door opened and Amu closed her eyes as Pyralis and Azure flew out of the window.

"Is she still unconscious?" A voice growled.

"Ikuto, she didn't do it." Utau's voice pleaded.

Amu shifted to warn them she was going to wake up. She fluttered her eyes open and asked, "What's going on?"

"What did you do to the King?" Ikuto demanded.

"Ikuto, she's been unconscious the whole time." Utau stepped in front of him.

They got into an argument and Amu's head started to hurt. As the headache became more painful, Amu glanced at Ikuto and Utau. She gasped as she gripped her head. Utau wasn't Utau at all. She was one of those creatures; a Ghost. Though this one was different then the others she had seen. It was bigger and more frightening.

Utau's image was wavering as she turned and asked what was wrong. Amu called for Azure. She responded, so Amu figured they were in the real world.

"Where's Utau?" Amu asked weakly as her headache subsided.

Ikuto looked at her strangely and then glanced at Utau.

No one answered and the creature in Utau just stared with wonder.

Amu sensed it was going to speak and interrupted, "Where is Utau?"

"She's right here." Ikuto said. That statement brought the creature back to the present and allowed it to remember that it was on a mission.

"I'm right here." The creature responded with Utau's voice.

Amu looked down briefly to check what colour her hair was; it was pink. She jumped at Utau and held her to the ground. Ikuto tried to pry her off as he growled, "See, they are evil."

Amu slowly let cold pour from her. Her scars glowed and her eyes were bright. Ikuto let go of Amu, and stood were he was. Ice formed around Utau's ankles and wrists. Slowly as Amu glared, the ice formed a circle around Utau. It became a clear sphere. Ikuto was released from his hold and ran to bang on the circle.

"Utau." He called franticly.

Slowly the sphere melted to form a cast around Utau. Moments later, the cast melted off with the image of Utau, leaving the creature standing there in a daze. Ikuto stumbled away and glared, but he didn't know who he should glare at.

"It was simply a spell that allowed the truth to come forward." Amu said.

The creature made gargling noise and then exploded into a purple fog.

'Hurry! It's looking for someone or something to possess.' Azure spoke to Amu's mind.

Amu released her wings and the cold burst of air stunned the fog for a moment as it started to surround Ikuto. She pulled one of her feather and placed it in Ikuto's hand and told him not to let go. He nodded.

Her pale blue wings were replaced with fire-like angel wings. Something, she realized, she had seen in book about her kind. She concentrated and gathered her power. She first sent a burst of heat through the room. The fog pulled itself closer together in an attempt to reform a shape of something, or someone. Amu then thought of capturing the fog in a sphere and then the clear sphere slowly formed around the fog.

When the fog tried to escape Amu sent a burst of heat to stun them as she worked the water around the fog. Finally, Amu's wing shifted back to her usual pale blue and she sent freezing air through the room freezing the ball and its contents. Amu caught the ball as it dropped to the ground because Amu simply couldn't hold it in the air anymore.

"Keep the feather." Amu stated as she stared at a stunned Ikuto. "It will keep you safe."

"I will find Utau and look for the King." Amu stated and then shot out the window.

She called to Pyralis. When he appeared it only took a second for Amu to realize that he had gained muscle and looked bigger. She passed the ice sphere to him and he carried it in his mouth. Azure appeared moments later and asked, "Have you figured out what to do?"

Amu nodded, "I'm going to look for Utau and the King."

Azure smiled and then turned away, but she didn't turn fast enough. Azure's face fell with sadness as she started to fly away.

"What's wrong?" Amu called.

_She responded in Amu's mind, 'Something will be lost.'_

* * *

**_There you have it!_**

**_Read and _**

**_R_**

**_E_**

**_V_**

**_I_**

**_E_**

**_W_**


	17. Changes

**Thanks for the reviews, favourites, and follows! :)**

**Chapter 17~ Enjoy!**

* * *

Ikuto held the glowing blue feather. He stared down at it. He knew it protected him, but he didn't know to what extent he was safe. A thought crossed his mind as he looked out the window and watched Amu flying away. He thought about Angel and remembered the ball, Angel also had scars like Amu. He thought to when Amu transformed to Saaya.

He turned and ran through the door that joined Utau's room and Angel's room. She wasn't there, in fact Ikuto hadn't seen her in a while. The only thing he could think of was that Angel was Amu.

Ever since Angel came, dreams about Amu started coming when he slept and the battle within his mind began. He sat on the bed and stared out the window. He noticed that Amu was still hovering in the sky staring down at the palace, but from what he could make out of her expression she looked sad. She turned and darted through the sky heading toward the war in the north.

When he was a child he fell in love with Amu and her smiles, but when she disappeared his memory of her wavered and then his father started to tell him horror stories about Mystics. Amu's image darkened and twisted into something vile. However, her image, now that he knew that Angel was Amu and after all the things she was willing to do and has done, has changed. It has become brighter.

He shook his head and chuckled to himself. It happened twice now, once when he was a kid when he realized his feelings for Amu she disappeared shortly after and now a second time. He realized he didn't want Amu to risk herself, even after all the hate he thought he felt toward her, he still wanted her to be safe.

He remembered something his father said to him; "Hate and love are not opposites at all, in fact, they are closely related because if you truly hate someone they always occupy your mind, but if you love someone they too always occupy your mind. So then the opposite to hate and love, is indifference. When you're indifferent about someone they hardly ever occupy your mind."

It was a strange thing for his father to tell him and Ikuto didn't remember what made his father say it, but now he understood what it meant a little more. He never stopped loving Amu, he just misinterpreted his feelings for hate. A pain swelled in his chest due to his realization.

He stood and walked to go find Tadase.

Tadase was in the main hall where the thrones were. Tadase was standing in front of the King's throne.

"I hope you haven't done anything to try to get the crown." Ikuto stated as he walked closer.

"Why would I do that when you haven't official handed me your position as crown prince?" Tadase answered without turning around.

"Well, everyone thought I was going to give it up." Ikuto shrugged.

Tadase turned around, "Thought?"

"I'm going to give it to you, but back then I had no intentions." Ikuto stated. "However, I have conditions."

"Of course." Tadase sneered.

"Let me lead the armies and they will follow my command. We won't take any instruction from you." Ikuto started.

"That's all?" Tadase looked surprised.

"No. I want you to break off your engagement with Angel and take Saaya as your bride." Ikuto waited for a response. He watched Tadase's expression as Tadase thought about the conditions.

"I'll break the engagement with Angel because I think she is a mystic." Tadase was going to continue, but he noticed that Ikuto stiffened.

"So, she is." Tadase gagged, "I knew it wasn't a dream."

Ikuto looked at Tadase with a questioning look.

"After the ball I followed Amu outside and saw her transform. She saved my life from the sirens." Tadase scoffed.

"Yet, you still hate her?" Ikuto asked.

"Yes, they are barbaric creatures." Tadase waved his hand to dismiss the subject and moved on, "Why must I marry Saaya?"

"I was marrying her for political reasons, and I think the connection with her kingdom will still be beneficial to our kingdom." Ikuto reasoned.

"_My_ kingdom." Tadase corrected.

Ikuto rolled his eyes and moved on, "Do you agree?"

"I agree."

"Perfect."

Ikuto and Tadase went to speak with the council. When all the arrangements for title change were complete, the council announced that for some unknown reason the war in the north had settled down. Everyone sighed with relief, but Ikuto couldn't help but think of Amu.

Ikuto announced to the council that he was taking full and complete charge of the army and that he was going to head to the north to gather the troops. Many tried to stop him and advised him to simply send a messenger, but Ikuto wouldn't hear it as he turned to head out to get his horse.

His travelling bags were always prepared for a quick getaway. So, when he sent news of his departure, his horse was waiting for him at the gate. He quickly mounted his horse and took off towards the north boarder.

* * *

Amu hovered in the sky thinking about what Azure said. She stared down at the palace. She could see through the windows of her room and Utau's room. She could see Ikuto look at her from her bed with the feather in her head. She remembered her vision, "That's how Ikuto got the blue feather."

She clenched her teeth together, she wasn't going to let him die.

Pyralis informed her that he sensed Utau in the north. It was going to be the first place she would look. She turned and darted through the sky.

It didn't take her long to get to the north boarder because she found her wings to be much more powerful. She hovered above the battle grounds. This was like her vision, except without Ikuto on the battlefield. Men fighting men fighting monsters.

Azure appeared before her and said, "The creatures are fighting to protect their homes, nothing more."

Amu looked around and noticed that Azure was correct. A small creature was slaughtered and in turn the murderer was slaughtered by the larger creature. These creatures were usually docile, but only to protect did they fight and become violent.

Azure instructed Amu through a series of spells that slowed time. Amu would be unnoticed this way as she swept across the endless battle field. The creatures were surrounding the men. Amu hovered above the middle of the battle and Azure helped her through more spells that allowed her to tell the creatures to find new homes.

Time resumed and some creatures were fast to escape. Amu was prepared to protect the ones who tried to escape if they were followed by the men. Only a couple times, were the creatures followed so it wasn't difficult. However, some of the creatures refused to leave. Amu could only assume they were the males being territorial. Amu glared at them and sent a pulse of energy demanding they leave.

Majority of them turned and followed after the many herd. What was left was easier to handle in person. She flew down to the larger cat-like creatures and put herself between the humans and the overgrown cat.

"Leave." Amu spoke with a threatening bass to her voice.

The creature stared at her with defiance at first, but as Amu slowly let the cold seep from her skin it turned and leaped away. The men tried to follow, but Amu turned to them and told it wasn't worth it. They returned to their battle.

The other cats acted similarly and eventually they all had left. Until she heard a cry. She scanned the battle field and noticed the men were ganging up on a smaller cat that was closer to human size, but still quite bigger. A sword pierced its side. The cat hissed and screamed.

"Stop." Amu screamed and without thinking of the consequences flew down and threw all the men away. The cat fell and wheezed. Amu stared at it with pain lacing her heart.

"A mystic." The men whispered with wonder and disgust.

"It choose the creature over us!" Another man cried. A sword plunged into the feathers of Amu's wings that were folded behind her back, but never actually pierced Amu's skin.

She circled herself and the cat with ice and slowing lifted them away from the battle grounds. Some men tried to follow, but a messenger stopped him and Amu with news.

"Don't worry." The messenger stated, "Ikuto is coming. Let him deal with it."

Amu turned and stared at the man and the messenger. For whatever reason, Amu felt both horrified and relieved. She even felt a little excited to see him again. Even though she had just seen him.

The cat cried and Amu turned her attention to it. She healed its wounds once they were far away from the battle field as Amu could carry the ice sphere.

_"He'll kill you."_ A weak voice whispered in Amu's mind.

"What?" Amu spoke aloud and looked at the cat. It was staring at her.

_"That prince that you look forward to seeing."_ The cat clarified.

"How?"

_"I could hear your heart beat."_

"No, how can you speak to my mind?"

_"I don't know, I was abandoned by my pack because of this curse."_

"Gift." Amu corrected.

_"Whatever."_ The cat rested its large head over it paws and sighed. Amu thought about what the cat said and absent-mindedly started to pet the cat's head. It was only until it started to purr did Amu notice.

"You can stay with me." Amu declared.

_"And when you fly away?"_ The cat looked at Amu.

Azure and Pyralis appeared beside Amu. The cat jumped back and growled.

"It's alright, these are my partners." Amu gestured to each of the wyverns.

"Azure," Azure bowed and then Pyralis followed with his introduction and a bow. It surprised both Amu and the cat.

"You can fly." Azure corrected as she rose from her bow, "What is your name?"

_"We are never named if we are exiled from the pack."_ The cat looked down.

Azure's eyes glowed as she circled the giant cat. Her blue glow was slowing overpowered by a golden glow. When Azure backed away, the cat had large gold translucent wings.

"You are Shamira." Azure smiled.

Shamira extended her wings and tested them out.

"You are a guardian." Pyralis stated, "The mystics usually take one as their partner."

"But, the mystic has both of you." Shamira's voice seemed to hang in the air.

"Amu," Amu smiled.

"It is quite unusual, for a mystic to have three, but not unheard of. It all depends on the role the mystic plays." Azure stated and then faded away with a bow. Pyralis followed shortly after.

_"Do they usually do that? Appear and then just disappear?"_ Shamira asked.

Amu nodded.

_"Now, what do we do?"_ Shamira asked.

"Wait, for Ikuto."

"No." Shamira growled, _"You have another task, the boy can wait."_

Amu stared at Shamira.

_"Azure told me you were looking for someone."_ Shamira tapped her head with her wing to indicate that Azure told her in her head.

"We will look for Utau." Amu stated with determination, but no one missed the look Amu sent behind her towards the battle field. She hoped that because that cats were gone that would change the course of events in Ikuto's future.

Amu and Shamira took off to the sky and headed to the nearest town outside of the Kingdom boarders.

* * *

**There you have it!**

**Read and**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Vote!**


End file.
